From The Ashes A Fire Shall Be Woken
by tessastarchild
Summary: Kili/OC A girl with unimaginable power is asked to join the company of Dwarves and take the Kingdom under the Mountain back. Follow her as we find out who she is and how she loves and what she will do when faced with a lot of danger from all sides. Undergoing editing while writing new chapters. Previously called The Adventure
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure

_My dear Frodo, _

_You asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures, and while I can honestly say I have told you the truth; I may not have told you everything. _

_I am old now, Frodo, I'm not the same hobbit I once was. I think it is time for you to know what really happened. _

My name is Ashoka or Ash for short. I am a loner and a self imposed exile. I am everything and I am nothing. You may see me if I wish you to, if not I pass like a breath of air never to be found leaving nothing behind, not a footstep, not a thread of cloth, no food remains nor fire. You see people could only find me if they knew me well enough to look for signs that no one else would have seen. That was how Gandalf the Grey found me with an interesting proposition.

It was an extremely dark night. There was no wind and everything was still except the crickets that let off a soothing chirrup noise. It comforted me to hear them as I knew there was no danger as long as they were still there. I had just finished unsaddling my all black destrier who was also my best friend that went by the name of Masbara. I gently hooked a bag of feed to her bridle and brushed her down while she ate. It had always been the same; I would feed and take care of my horse before I fed and took care of myself. I finished and took her feed bag off her and led her to a little stream that ran beside the camp-site I had chosen so she could drink. I left her to drink not fearing for her because she would find me if she was in any danger. Masbara was the fastest horse I had ever come across and quite possibly the most cheekiest. I took my bow and a red fletched arrow from my quiver on my back and set the arrow to the quiver. Walking silently for about five minutes I came across a rabbit. Carefully I crouched down and pulled the bow string to my left cheek preparing to fire. Suddenly I heard a twig snap to my right, I spun following the noise and let loose my arrow. I waited with batted breath to see if it would hit anything. There was a flash of light and my arrow was deflected. Quick as lightening I had another arrow ready and waiting. "Who is there?" I called into the darkness where the light had come.

"Ashoka I am surprised at you for not remembering me." Came an old voice from the darkness that was filled with warmth and comfort.

"Gandalf? Is that really you? Please come where I can see you? Gandalf stepped out of the darkness of the trees and I loosened my arrow from the horse hair string and but both my arrow and bow into my quiver and I got out of my crouch to stand at my full height. "Why did you feel the need to sneak up on me Gandalf?" I asked quizzically

"You know me I always observe at first and I wanted to test your reflexes. I must admit you passed with flying colours." he answered me with a cheeky smirk on his face. I shook my head and began leading him to camp mourning the loss of my dinner and silently cursing Gandalf in my head because now I would go to sleep hungry.

As I neared camp I stopped at the stream to get Masbara who had never moved, it was possibly because she knew Gandalf's scent from our travelling together when I was but a teen. Masbara nuzzled Gandalf with her snout to be rewarded with a friendly pet on the nose just where she loved it and followed us the last few steps to the middle of my camp where I had already placed stones to create a fire pit and had left dry wood for the fire. I busied myself with making a fire and mentioned for Gandalf to sit down on the rock opposite. As soon as he sat down I asked the question that would change my life forever.

"So Gandalf why have you come searching for me? You never come looking unless you need something." I questioned with suspicious eyes.

"Right to it as always, Well I have a quest that I thought you would be very interested in."

"Really? and what is this quest?" I retorted but lost my suspicious look and instead switched it for one that showed my curiosity

"I can't tell you right now out in the open. I do not want any creature on Middle Earth other than you knowing. I need you to travel to the Shire. Hobbiton to be exact and find the house that a Mr Bilbo Baggins resides in. All will be explained there." He informed me, holding his hands over the now warm enough fire.

"All right. I can understand you want the utmost secrecy so I will stay off the roads and enter no villages along the way so as not to get prying eyes and questions asked. I will leave at once since you robbed me of my dinner and I have the feeling that you will need me there as soon as possible so I will only stop to eat and rest a few hours. I should be there in a few days from now."

"Thank you Ashoka, I knew I could count on you. Now I need to leave as well as I have things I must tend to first. I look forward to having your company for an indefinite amount of time though." With that he stood up and started walking away back into the darkness. Just before he disappeared into the darkness of the trees he turned and gave one solitary wave and continued on his way. Sighing I stood up and began to saddle Masbara.

"Masbara, why do I get the feeling I am going to be in a lot of danger on this quest?" She nudged me with her nose in a sort of comforting way. I rubbed her nose and climbed into the saddle and with that we were off into the darkness ourselves.

**Hey guys. I know I totally abandoned my twilight fanfic but I completely lost my inspiration. I decided to write a hobbit one because I never lose my inspiration for tolkien-esque stuff.**

**Please review and don't be afraid to give me friendly criticism and pointers to help me make this better. I promise a longer chapter next time with or without a review.**

**Tessastarchild **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys. I must say I am amazed at all the followings and favourite's I got for my story so thank you guys so much. As to my criticisms about not saying what my character looks like, I am holding off saying until I make a Kili POV chapter which will be possibly the next one after this as was my intention to begin with. **

**Tessastarchild**

I arrived in Hobbiton, which was this extremely quaint little town with little holes in the ground and gardens that were just blooming with colour amidst rolling green hills, just after dark and made my way towards a little pub I saw to ask directions to Mr Bilbo Baggin's house. I slipped off my horse and pulled the blanket over my weapons on the saddle to hide them from unfriendly eyes and directed Masbara over to some grass to chew on while she waited on me. I looked at the pub and found its name to be _The Green Dragon_. I smiled at this cute little name while appraising the building, it was possibly the biggest building I had came across so far in the area and I could hear shouts and general other noises of frivolity. This shire seemed like the happiest place I had ever come across in my travels and I hoped they would be kind enough to help me so I squared my shoulders and strode inside and walked to the bar. As I waited for one of the waitresses or bar owner to notice me I took a look around. It was as large as it looked on the outside but obviously they were not used to big people here as all the tables and chairs where made to, what I am guessing, hobbit size and I also noticed that their pints of ale was a half in my world. It was quite noisy but a friendly noisy with the hobbits bantering back and forth and laughing. There was a cloud of smoke in the air as most had their pipes out and I sniffed the air and found out that it was the comforting smell Old Toby they were smoking. It brought back memories of travelling with Gandalf in my youth, one of the few times I was genuinely happy

"Hello, can I help you?" A voice interrupted. I turned round a saw a fully grown Hobbit woman standing behind me. She had the most beautiful set of brown natural ringlets I had ever seen with a pretty heart shaped face and little freckles on her nose.

"Hello, I was wondering if you would be so kind to direct me to a Mr Bilbo Baggin's house?" I replied and her face lit up with curiosity.

"Of course, basically just go outside and up the hill with the tree on the top and Bilbo's house is right underneath the tree. Not hard to miss at all. May I ask what a big folk is wanting with him? We don't get many round here."

"I am sorry, I am afraid I cannot divulge that information with you. It is a matter of secrecy but thank you for the directions. You have been a lot of help." I smiled at her and turned round to leave when I bumped into a group of people. I looked down and saw that they were Dwarves. 'Strange' I thought to myself, 'Why would Dwarves be in the Shire and so many of them'

"Sorry Miss." One squeaked at me. I smiled again and moved out-of-the-way so they could approach the bar and continued on my way out. I grabbed Masbara's saddle horn and pulled myself up. I trotted onto the main road to take a look around but I didn't need to as there was the hill with the tree right in front of me. I followed all the little paths round and round until I was finally there and dismounted Masbara. I took her inside the garden and tied her reins to the little fence and allowed her to graze on the grass again. I took my weapons off the saddle and took my pack and then I walked up the little green round door. I knocked the door and waited patiently. I didn't wait long till the door opened and small male hobbit with dirty blonde-brown hair stood there looking at me questionably.

"Hello, my name is Ashoka. I am here at the request of Gandalf the Grey. May I come inside?" I enquired him.

"Why of course but I am afraid Gandalf isn't here but you are welcome to stay for a meal if you so wish it?" Bilbo kindly offered me with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Thank you Mr Bilbo."

"Here let me take your things." I placed my weapons in his waiting hands and I noticed his eyes widened and I chuckled a little. Next I gave him my pack and my cloak which he hung on the coat rack and placed my pack and weapons underneath it on a little bench. Bilbo mentioned for me to follow him and I stooped down to follow being careful not to bang my head on the roof of the little tunnels. I passed homely little rooms that were filled with a sense of warmth and family as he led me into a little kitchen and asked me to sit down. I sat down rather awkwardly and uncomfortably into one of the little chairs while he poured me some tea. He sat down and took his own tea in hand. "So may I enquire as to why Gandalf asked you to come here?" He asked me with a confused little look on his face.

"I'm afraid I can't say until Gandalf..." I was interrupted by a knock on Bilbo's door. He looked questionably at me then went to go get the door. I must say what happened next I did not expect. I could hear Bilbo talking to what I assumed was a male judging by the deep voice I could hear rumbling from the door way.

"Dwalin, at your service."

Bilbo looked quite taken a back so I could assume safely that this was not a hobbit at the door, "Um... Bilbo Baggins at yours."

I heard the clomping of heavy boots before the male trudged into view with heavy steps. He was the tallest Dwarf I had ever seen! He was my height and twice as broad with a mostly bald head, dark hair near the bottom to match his beard and on the bald part he had Dwarfish script on his head.

"Which way laddie? Is it down here?" Now that the Dwarf was indoors his voice sounded gruff. He was clearly looking for something but I did not know what.

Poor Bilbo looked so genuinely confused and could not help stuttering, "Is- Is what down where?"

"Supper! He said there'd be food and lots of it." I quickly scrambled out-of-the-way as Dwalin spotted the kitchen and the food laid on the table. He sat down without looking at me and began to hoover down myself and Bilbo's foot without even introducing himself to me. 'How rude!' I thought to myself while coming over to stand next to the bewildered Bilbo, watching him eat and not too tidily either. He was getting food in his beard, hair and clothes. Myself and Bilbo both mirrored each others grimace as Bilbo sat down on a stool, still watching the Dwarf eat and moaning in content at the food.

In silence we waited for Dwalin to finish what used to be our food, fish heads and everything, I couldn't help my look of disgust at seeing that but thankfully the intimidating Dwarf never caught my look; choosing to compliment Bilbo's cooking, "Very good this. Anymore?"

"What? Oh, uh, yes, yes," Bilbo reached for a plate of homemade buns with raisins in them, grabbed two off the top and presented it to the dwarf who grabbed two off the top of the pile and shoving them into his mouth without ceremony. Bilbo placed the plate down beside the Dwarf, "It's just that I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo elaborated. I took this to mean that if he had expected company then he would have made a veritable feast instead. The Dwarf ignored him until another knock sounded at the door. He turned to Bilbo with quite a menacing look, "That'll be the door."

Bilbo made a sharp exit towards the door and I followed him this time; not wanting to stay with the rude Dwarf. Bilbo opened the door for us to see another Dwarf standing there this time, shorter than the other one with snowy white hair and a long beard that stuck out at the ends to match. He had a wise friendly face. The Dwarf spread his arms out and bowed at the waist to Bilbo, "Balin, at your service."

"Good Evening." Bilbo said

"Yes, yes it is though I think it might rain later," Balin answered while looking at the dark sky that had some clouds in it. "Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo questioned with a bemused look. Balin however caught sight of Dwalin in Bilbo's living room.

"Oh!" Balin shouted and passed us to go to the other Dwarf who looked up from the cookie jar he was raiding and placed it down on a table. "Evening brother." Balin greeted his now, what I knew to be his brother even though I could not see how the two Dwarves could be related with one being so friendly and one being so rude. Dwalin got this smile on his face that made him look like he was going to crack a joke,

"By my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." I cracked a smile at Balin's retort while they placed their hands on each others shoulder and proceeded to head butt each other. Bilbo and I flinched but both Dwarves seemed to be quite all right after it. Bilbo raised his hand,

"Uh excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." He never got answered because the brothers left the room and went straight into Bilbo's pantry, grabbing two mugs.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked Balin while he opened a keg of ale, pouring a good amount into the mugs. He handed one to his brother and they both walked around Bilbo's pantry, picking up food and inspecting it.

"It's not that I don't like visitors; I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting," Bilbo squeaked following a piece of cheese that had been thrown by Balin in disgust after proclaiming it was mouldy. "I don't mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind, I'm sorry." Both the Dwarves went silent looking at Bilbo with bemused expressions,

"Apology accepted!" Balin said before they turned back to the food. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at their ignorance to what Bilbo was saying. Two knocks sounded and Bilbo huffed before going to the door, muttering along the way. I turned towards the door still in the hallway to the pantry, wanting to see who it was this time at the door; hoping for it to be Gandalf this time but it was not to be so.

"Fili." said the blonde headed one, he had blue eyes, braids in his hair and a blonde beard with two braids in the corners of his moustache

"And Kili." This one, well this one was something else entirely, He had long unbraided dark brown, almost black hair and stubble that amounted to a few days growth maybe a weeks maximum. Both were handsome I will admit but the dark headed one had the warmest brown eyes I had ever seen that instantly drew me in. Both had mischief and happiness in their eyes.

The two bowed and raised themselves back up with an 'at your service.'

"You must be Mr Boggins?" Kili queried.

"Nope! You can't come in, you have the wrong house!" Bilbo thundered , completely forgetting how to be polite while attempting to close the door in their faces but booted foot and hand stopped him from closing it. Kili pushed the door open with a look of distress,

"What? Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us." Fili finished with a look to the other dwarf then leveled his gaze back at Bilbo

"Cance- no nothing has been cancelled." A look of relief came over Kili and Fili's face,

"Well thats a relief!" Fili shoved the door wide open, allowing both to stomp in. Fili removed two swords from a scabbard on his back while Kili removed his sword from around his waist and taking his quiver and bow from his back. Fili dumped the swords into an astonished Bilbo's arms,

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." Kili placed his weapons next to mine. His gaze swept over my weapons, reaching out to touch them.

"I wouldn't do that if you wish to keep your hand." I shouted while walking over to the Dwarves. Fili and Kili both looked up with shock written all over their faces, clearly they never expected my presence.

"Hello Miss, I am Fili and this is Kili." The blonde one told me. Suddenly both bowed and declared "At your service. " I chuckled at both of them

"My name is Ashoka." I held out my hand and they both shook it. Kili taking a little longer to release my hand but I thought nothing of it as judging by the looks of it they were used to women chasing after their shirt tails.

"Lads! Come and give us a hand with this," Dwalin strode into the hall and clapped Kili on the shoulder before turning around and walking back out with Kili underneath his arm.

"Mr Dwalin." Kili greeted with happiness. Fili followed right after them and I could hear the scrapping of heavy furniture, the muffled conversations of the dwarves talking and the sound of ale getting poured.

Again there was another knock and Bilbo hurried over with a frazzled look on his face and looked about ready to say no to whoever it was and slam the door in their face but he never got the chance as a whole pile of dwarves toppled in the door and I burst out laughing While I was laughing I noticed Gandalf lean down and peek in the door with a strangely comical look on his face that made me laugh even harder. Gandalf must of heard me because he looked further in the door to look for me. He smiled at me and came indoors and tried to move with all the dwarves darting around about him with food and various other things. I could see Bilbo running around after them shouting things like 'excuse me, not my wine, those are my plates!' And ordering some to take things back like tomatoes and a chair. He looked quite astounded when a fat dwarf with red hair walked past him holding three wheels of cheese. Gandalf stood in the midst of all this mayhem, counting off their names on his fingers. A Dwarf stopped and spoke to him in Khuzdul, smacking a palm to his elbow. I honestly had no idea what he said to Gandalf but I got the basic jist of it when Gandalf answered,

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur, We appear to be one short."

Dwalin who was standing leaning against a corner sipping his mug of ale informed him, "He is late is all, He went north to a meeting." Gandalf nodded, accepting this information before turning to me,

"Hello Ashoka, I see you managed to get here ok." He gruffly greeted me

"Yes I did and it seems like I was the first one here. What are all the dwarves doing here?" I answered when I had sobered my laughing

"Yes, they are here for the quest."

"Oh so finally I get to hear what this quest is?"

"When Thorin gets here then you will know." he informed me

"Thorin? You mean _the_ Thorin Oakenshield?

"Yes the very one."

"Well this must be a really important quest then" I mused then followed Gandalf into where the Dwarves were all seated eating up a storm and flinging food around. 'Poor Bilbo, He is completely unused to Dwarf mannerisms' I thought to myself and took a seat on a set of ladders that were joined to Bilbo's book-case Suddenly a bit of bread, some cheese and meat landed in my lap and I looked up to see that Kili had thrown them at me. He smiled at me and went back to eating and talking to Fili. I chose not to listen to any of their conversations until there was a shout of "Tanks up!" and they all started downing their ales and it was a horrible sight to behold as they were getting it all over the place and down their clothes and beards. After that some of them started burping extremely loudly I put a disgusted look on my face when the youngest looking one let out the loudest and longest. The cups, plates and tankards started being flung across the room to Fili who threw them to someone else I couldn't see and a jaunty little song was being sung at the same time that they all seemed to know what they were singing because Bilbo told them not to scrap the forks and knives against each other as it would blunt them. I felt so sorry for Bilbo in that moment as he ran around trying to save his plates and cutlery only to find a few minutes later them all dry and piled neatly on the table in the washing room.

Again there was another knock at the door but this had a difference, it was strong and decisive and spoke of power and authority, also judging by the way the dwarves exited the washroom tht added to my thoughts on the knock.

All the dwarves were lined up on either side of the door while Bilbo opened it to reveal a a Dwarf, quite tall for a Dwarf, long well kept back hair with little bits of white hair through it and a very well looked after beard. He may have been small but he exhibited alot of power with the presence of someone who demanded respect. His clothes were very well-kept all the way right down to his boots and he had quite a handsome strong face that looked similar to Kili's and Fili's so I assumed they must be related in a way. he sighed and said in a very deep voice

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way…twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door." He strode into the hallway and began removing his cloak to reveal weapons and furs of high calibre and only deepened my idea that he was important.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" Bilbo replied looking extremely flustered about the fact someone had marked his door. I noticed that Kili and Fili were greeting the dwarf and that Thorin had a slight smile on his face directed towards them.

"So.." Thorin began "This is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon?" Bilbo replied

"Axe or sword? Which is your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued

"Well, I do have some skill with conkers, if you must know," Bilbo replied with his thumbs hooked in his braces and looking quite proud of himself with hos chest puffed out. he then deflated when Thorin fixed him with his stare "But I fail to see... why that is relevant" he added a little falteringly.

"I thought as much," he remarked while glancing at Kili and Fili with a little smirk on his face. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The dwarves busted out laughing at that remark but I didn't because it seemed clear that Bilbo had absolutely no idea about it and this had kind of been thrust upon him.

A little while later all the dwarves were sitting back at the table and Thorin was eating some stew or some soup. I couldn't be sure of what it was when they finally decided to get down to business "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin enquired "Do they all come?"

"Aye," Thorin nodded. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms." They all voiced their agreement and pounded the table with either their fists or tankards

Dwalin leaned forward so he could see past Gandalf What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" I watched Thorin's face, it turned hard and cold.

"They will not come, They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." All the Dwarves groaned and some shook their heads. I caught Kili's eyes. He looked sad and angered about the news for he had a frown on his face. I then noticed that Kili was staring at me but as soon as he noticed me looking he looked away and back to Thorin.

"You're…going on a quest?" Bilbo piped up and all eyes turned to him

Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf asked of him and Bilbo ran out the room to find more candles. Gandalf pulled out a map and I walked closer to look. On it was a single solitary mountain with a red drawing of a dragon and some Dwarfish runes on it that I didn't understand. "Far to the East, over ridges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands…lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf continued and Bilbo came back in the room with two candles and placed them in front of Thorin and peeked over Thorin's shoulder to take his own look at the map.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read, while still staring at the map

"Aye," Gloin joined in "Óin has read the portents, and the portents say it is _time_." Time? Time for what I mused.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, As it was foretold. 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end'." Oin spoke up as well. Ah now I knew what it was time for. The Dragon Smaug's downfall.

"The…what beast?" Bilbo stammered with a frightened look on his face.

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, Chief-est and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks…extremely fond of precious metals—" Bofur was cut off in the middle of what he was saying with Bilbo saying quite rudely

"Yes, I know what a dragon is!"

Ori surged to his feet at the other end of the table and squeaked out

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" I giggled while the rest of the dwarf troop groaned and Dori pulled Ori back into his seat. Yet again I noticed Kili looking at me. I looked back at him and he turned away again.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin added when the noise had calmed down. "But we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best, nor the brightest." he mused.

"Here - "

"Who're you calling dim?!" Two of the Dwarves piped up obviously insulted but I never caught who it was. Fili's voice cut through all the noise,

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us! To the last one!"

Kili joined his brother and added "And do you forget, we have a _wizard_ in our company...Gandalf will have killed _hundreds_ of dragons in his time!" I scoffed and earned myself a look from the brothers but Kili winked and sent me a smile. I blushed. ' Did I just _blush_! Oh here I go getting all gooey eyed over a handsome little dwarf that happened to _wink_ at me." I scolded myself in my head. Gandalf started looking extremely flustered.

"Oh, well, now, I wouldn't say..." Gandalf was interrupted by Dori

"How many then?"

"What?" Gandalf was looking more and more flustered by the second.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf started spluttering and choking on his pipe while Dori bounced out his seat "Go on! Give us a number!" Suddenly all the noise returned with the Dwarfs shouting, insulting and threatening each other and shaking their fists. I pulled a face and returned to my ladder shaking my head the whole way and plonked myself back down. Bilbo tried to calm them but he went unheard over the noise.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin roared and the dwarves snapped their mouths shut and sat back down. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread…the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering…weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?! Du Bekar, du bekar!" Obviously this was meant to rally the troops as all the dwarves roared their agreements. Thorin then noticed me and shushed everyone.

"Gandalf, may I ask who is that person sitting in the back cloaked?"

"Ashoka please reveal yourself to Thorin and the rest of the Dwarves you haven't met as of yet." Gandalf ordered. I stood up and un pinned my cloak and pulled it off me. The Dwarves mouths dropped open at the sight of me. Most had their eyes on the bit of my arms and hands they could see and wouldn't remove their eyes.

"Gentlemen, would you please stop staring!" I added and finally they took their eyes off me except Kili, he stayed looking a little longer than most then finally looked away to whisper something to his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here is the long awaited Kili POV chapter and you finally get to find out what my OC looks like. **

**Tessastarchild**

Kili's POV

My brother and myself stood outside the Hobbit's door arguing between ourselves who should knock the round green door. Eventually Filli gave in and knocked three times on the door. A couple of seconds later a hobbit opened the door and gave us an odd look but said hello all the same. I had to admit I was not astonished from what I saw when I placed my eyes on him. He looked exactly like the same hobbit's that we had seen down at that inn after we had bumped into a lady. I couldn't help but want to see her again but I knew it was not to be so. It was highly unlikely she would be here.

"Fili"My brother graciously introduced with a slight smirk on his face

"And Kili." I said while plastering an arrogant look on my face.

"At your service." My brother and myself said at the same time and bowed down. We came out of our bow. The hobbit replied quite cheekily that 'we had got the wrong house,' and even tried to shut the door in our face. I shoved my foot in it to sort this mess out and finally made our way inside. Fili began to un-strap his weapons and hand them to the hobbit and warned him to be careful while I began taking off my own weapons and placed them near some other weapons that were already placed on the bench under the coat hangers. I took notice of the sword, two short dagger looking things and a quiver with a bow and arrows in it. I reached for the bow wanting to see it because from what I could already see; it was beautifully crafted.

"I wouldn't do that if you wished to keep your hand." A musical but sultry voice advised me. Me and my brother both looked at each other with a look of shock then turned in the direction the voice had come from. It was the girl from the inn, but she still had her hood up masking part of her face. Fili recovered from his shock first and introduced us both " Hello, I am Fili and this is Kili." We both bowed and ended with an 'at your service'. I felt the girl study us then they chuckled.

"My name is Ashoka." The woman supplied and held out her hand. Fili shook her hand first, then I took it and decided to linger a little longer as I was known for making the girls faint just by touching me. I let go of the woman's hand when I heard my Uncles oldest friend and sworn protector shout on us, clapped his hand over my shoulder and led us away to the Hobbit's pantry. Thankfully there was enough food to serve to all the dwarves we knew were coming and this would make an excellent dwarf feast. These Hobbits knew how to eat!. We heard the knock that signified the rest of the Dwarves plus Gandalf were here. The hobbit started shouting as he walked with fast footsteps down his hall and swung his door open a little roughly in his annoyance and all of us were greeted to the sight of the rest of the dwarves falling in the door with Gandalf standing right behind them. The cloaked woman burst out laughing and Gandalf leaned down obviously trying to find the source of the noise and looked right at her. All us Dwarves went back to what we were doing which included setting the table, cooking, pouring ale from the barrels and a whole host of the other things while the woman spoke to Gandalf and Bilbo ran in amongst us looking even more flustered by the second I noticed Gandalf and Ashoka sharing quiet words when we all went back into the room with the table to eat.

Gandalf walked in with the woman in tow, While he sat at the table she continued on to the back of the room where there was a ladder and sat down using the ladder as a seat and put her head down. I saw she had no food to eat so I picked up a bit of bread, some cheese and some meat and threw them so they would land in her lap. She looked up when they landed and I smiled at her knowing this was her saying thank you silently. I then went back to eating and struck up a conversation with my brother about food occasionally glancing at the woman as she ate. About ten minutes later one of us shouted "Tanks up!" and we all lifted our tankards and downed our drinks. It was a messy affair with the ale going all over our beards, clothes, laps and the floor but we were always like this so thought nothing of it. Two of the dwarves burped then Ori came out with the loudest and longest burp which we found extremely funny and started laughing while Nori shouted,

"I knew you had it in you!" I got up with Fili and got into our positions for the tidying up. The Dwarves in the room started banging the knives of the table and scraping them together. Bilbo then ran into the room looking flabbergasted and immediately shouted, "Don't do that, you will blunt the knives!" Then the dishes started getting threw out the room to Fili who then threw them to me which I caught effortlessly and as soon as I caught it I decided to start-up a little song

_'Blunt the knives and bend the forks'_

Fili went ahead with the next line, immediately catching the rhythm

_'Smash the bottles and burn their corks'_

After Fili finished his line the rest of our merry group added to the song  
'_Chip the glasses and crack the plates'_  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread the fat_  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_  
_Poor the milk n the pantry floor_  
_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_  
_Pound them with a thumping pole_  
_And when you're finished and any are whole_  
_Send them down the hall to roll! _

_That's what Bilbo Baggin's hates!_

By the time we had finished all of the song and everything had been cleaned and we all stood in the wash room. Bilbo rushed in with the woman right after him. Bilbo pulled a confused face while Ashoka chuckled away.

We heard another knock that was distinctively Thorin's and we all rushed out to stand smartly on either side of the door as we were in a matter of seconds going to be in the presence of royalty. As always I was standing beside my beloved brother. Bilbo walked into the hall with the woman. he went to open the door while the woman held back and stood near the entrance to a bedroom. Bilbo opened the door to reveal my uncle looking as regal as he always looked. My uncle raised a single eyebrow and opened his mouth to say

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way…twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door." Thorin walked inside and removed his cloak to show his well looked after travelling attire.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" Bilbo spluttered looking a slight bit miffed that someone had marked his door. My uncle strode over to greet me and my brother with a slight smile on his face and then turned round to address the entire room.

"So.." Thorin began "This is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon?" Bilbo replied

"Axe or sword? Which is your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued

"Well, I do have some skill with conkers, if you must know," Bilbo replied with his thumbs hooked in his braces and looking quite proud of himself with his chest puffed out. he then deflated when Thorin fixed him with his stare "But I fail to see... why that is relevant" he added a little falteringly.

"I thought as much," my uncle replied with a smirk towards myself and Fili which we returned. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

At that all of us except Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo and the woman started laughing. When we had all sobered I mentioned to my uncle to follow me while Balin found him some food that we had left especially for Thorin, I sat my Uncle down at the head of the table as was his correct position and the rest of us sat down while Balin came back in with the food and sat down to. We chatted quietly while Thorin started eating and I noticed the woman returning to her previous seat on the ladder and watching us. As soon as Thorin finished his meal we decided to get to our business.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin enquired "Do they all come?"

"Aye," Thorin nodded. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Myself and the dwarves made our agreement known by saying so and banging our fists and tankards on the table with enthusiasm.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin said while leaning forward to see past Gandalf to Thorin. Thorin's face turned stony and cold at this question and I knew immediately that they were not coming.

"They will not come, They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." At this comment we all shook our heads and groaned. I looked towards the girl and I saw that she was looking back at me after a second or two so I turned back around towards Thorin.

"You're…going on a quest?" Bilbo decided to interject and we all looked at him and I realised then that he didn't know why were here.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf asked him. While Bilbo was looking for candles, Gandalf pulled out a map. Most of us didn't bother looking as we knew what the map was and what was on it. "Far to the East, over ridges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands…lies a single solitary peak." Bilbo then came back into the room and placed two candles on the table in front of Thorin and looked over Thorin's shoulder at the map.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo mused quietly while still looking at the map.

"Aye," Gloin joined in "Óin has read the portents, and the portents say it is _time_." I smiled at this because it meant that we could finally be able to get our legendary homeland back from the evil accursed beast. I was not born at the time but I knew everything about it from Thorin, the rest of the dwarves and mine and Fili's mother Dis.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, As it was foretold. 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end'." Oin spoke up as well.

"The…what beast?" Bilbo stammered with a rather comical frightened look on his face that made me snigger into my arms.

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, Chief-est and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat-hooks…extremely fond of precious metals..." Bofur was cut off in the middle of what he was saying with Bilbo saying quite rudely

"Yes, I know what a dragon is!"

Ori leapt to his feet from beside Fili and said obviously quite loudly and a little squeaky

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" I rolled my eyes while a few others groaned. I heard the woman giggle at this and I looked at her again while Dori pulled Ori back into his seat. Again the woman noticed me and immediately went back to having her impassive, almost cold, straight face so I turned back to Thorin yet again. I had no idea why I kept looking at the woman. She intrigued me with her mysterious ways with her hood and I wondered why she kept herself half hidden inside that cloak. She must have been extremely warm.

Once we had all calmed down Balin decided to muse, "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, But we number just twelve. Not twelve of the best. Nor the brightest."

"Here..." Oin called

"Who are you calling dim?!" Ori questioned feeling quite insulted. Fili then put his two cents in

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us! To the last one!" I patted his back at this comment. He was clearly a king in the making.

"And do you forget, we have a _wizard_ in our company...Gandalf will have killed _hundreds_ of dragons in his time!" I added to Fili's sentence. The woman scoffed and both myself and Fili looked at her Fili's braided moustache twitched with the quick flash of a smile whereas I winked and sent one of my most charming smiles.

"Oh, well, now, I wouldn't say..." Gandalf began obviously looking a bit flustered but what interrupted by Dori

"How many then?"

Gandalf began to look even more flustered and said "What?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf started spluttering and choking on his pipe while Dori bounced out his seat "Go on! Give us a number!" I don't know what happened then but for some reason we all felt insulted but for the life of me I couldn't think of why or how but I stood up and started arguing anyway.

"ENOUGH!" My uncle thundered from the opposite end of the table and we all sat down and shut up immediately. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread…the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering…weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?! **Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr**!" This did the intended job of getting us all riled up and we roared our approval.

"Shh!" My uncle mentioned towards the back of the room, "Gandalf, may I ask who is that person sitting in the back cloaked?" We all turned to look at her this time.

"Ashoka please reveal yourself to Thorin and the rest of the Dwarves you haven't met as of yet." Gandalf ordered. The woman stood and began to unpin her cloak to show herself. She pulled it all the way off and dropped it on the ladder behind her without looking at it. My mouth dropped open at the sight of her arms and hands and I wasn't the only one. Even Thorin was staring with his mouth slightly open. The only person who wasn't looking was Gandalf.

On her arms and hands there was silvery blue lines creating a design of a foreign nature. I then looked at her face while all the others wouldn't remove their eyes from her arms. She had blueish black hair that I had never seen before in this world, it was long and reached the middle of her back. Her face... Aulë,her face. She had a slender brow and an angular thin face. She reminded me of the beauty of the Elves but she didn't have the light of them, full lips and I also noticed that two of those silvery blue lines came up to her forehead and went right across her forehead to create a diadem of some sort which also reminded me of Elves.

"Gentlemen, would you please stop staring!" She looked a little exasperated by our staring. The rest removed their eyes but I couldn't take my eyes off her face. She noticed again so I turned to my brother's ear and whispered "Have you ever seen something as beautiful as this woman? I wouldn't keep myself hidden under a cloak if I looked like that!"

**The long-awaited Kili POV chapter that you have been wanting and as promised you find out what she looked like and I hope it wasn't too predictable?**

**Anyway review or PM cos I love hearing what my readers think?**

**Tessastarchild**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I completely forgot to put a disclaimer into my first chapter so here is one now. **

**I do not own The Hobbit that belongs to Peter Jackson, Tolkien, New Line, MGM and whomever else. I only own my own OC Ashoka, Alagah, Masbara and anything else you do not recognise from the Hobbit book or film. **

**Happy Reading guys.**

**Tessastarchild**

I pulled mycloak back on but left my hood down this time since there was no need to hide my markings anymore and sat back on her ladder.

"Right Gandalf, you told us her name and got her to show ourselves to us but what is she doing here? What race is she? What is her purpose?" Thorin quizzed Gandalf. Gandalf was about to reply when I held a hand up to silence his words.

"Gandalf I can explain myself," I told him in a soft voice, "Gandalf asked me to come along because he thought I would be a benefit to your quest. As for my race I am from one you have never heard of because I came from a place far beyond the White Shores of the Elves or Valinor as some call it. I come from a land called Alagah." The whole time I was staring off into the distance with my pale green eyes unfocused and had a wistful look on her face.

"I have never heard of this land you speak of, but your appearance is nothing I have seen of this world so I believe you about not being from here. How can you benefit this quest?" Thorin asked.

"She has powers, she can can create and control fire, control the air and make a barrier of sorts that does not allow people to harm her or anyone it surrounds, the blue markings on her body is the sign of her powers. As she grew so did the marks and now she is fully grown and in complete control." Gandalf supplied before I could open her mouth.

"May I see a display of your powers, my lady?" Ori asked of me, looking extremely hopeful but shy at the same time

"Of course you can, Which would you like to see? I smiled at him.

"Fire, I would like to see the fire and maybe the barrier?"

"Yes! I think we would all like to see this." Kili chimed in.

"Ok, if all of you would like to follow me outside. I wouldn't want to accidently harm anyone." I stood and began to lead the way outside. Once outside I didn't stop; I led them all the way down to the clearing that held the infamous Party Tree that Bilbo's house faced onto. Once there I told the Dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf to stay where they were and walked a little furthur away. I stopped, spun around to face my newfound company and lifted my hands with the palms facing upwards. I felt my body slightly heat up as my marks began to glow with the same shade of my markings and two balls of flame appeared in my hands. They continued to get bigger and bigger and eventually joined together, then a silver white substance appeared over the fireball. "You can all come down if you wish, it won't hurt you." I told them without looking at them, choosing to concentrate on what I was doing Kili and Fili were the first there reaching out to touch the fireball. They found that they couldn't touch it never mind feel the heat of it. Seeing that two of the youngest were not getting hurt, the last of the dwarves and Bilbo came over and did much the same as Kili and Fili, all the while looking at it with awe on their faces. I brought my hands down and it disappeard as if it had never been there. Thorin walked towards me,

"That was very impressive but is that all you can do?"

"Get one of you dwarves to throw axes at me." Thorin nodded and mentioned to Dwalin to procede. I walked a little away from Dwalin and stopped again and nodded to Dwalin to begin. Dwalin pulled a throwing axe from his belt, pulled his arm back and flung it straight toward me. Before it got half way towards me, I had lifted her hand and mentioned to the side and the axe flew in the direction I had directed with my hand and fell harmlessly. Again Dwalin threw but this time two at a time and the same happened. This continued until he ran out of throwing axes. Growing frustrated he hefted his battle axe from his back and threw that for only the same to happen. This time he decided to run at me to see if I could stop a person. He began running but skidded to a stop when a line of fire appeared before him, I drew my arm around my head and the flames followed the line but around Dwalin creating a very big tornado of flame that never harmed him, but that was only because I never wanted it to hurt him. After a few seconds I dropped my hand and the flames disappeared again.

"I think that was adequete enough for you, My Lord." I told Thorin.

"Yes it was, Welcome to the company. I can see you would be of great benefit to us." I came forward and kneeled in front of Thorin to the suprise of everyone.

"I pledge my loyalty to your cause for however long you need me. I will follow you till the end and if you die I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure Smaug is destroyed so that your death wouldn't be in vain." Thorin placed his hands on the tops of my arms and pulled me back up.

"I gladly accept your loyalty though plegdging it was not needed. " He smiled at me and I nodded with a small smile and turned to head back up the hill to Bag End. I strode back into the hall and down towards the room with the table in it and waited, on what I had now faithfully dubbed 'my ladder', for the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo to traipse in. They could all be heard before they appeared. Each and everyone of them talking about my powers. Kili was the first one in, he looked at me with appreciation and awe on his face and did not take his eyes off mw until he sat down. His brother and Ori sat down on either side of him and it was only then he looked away. Thorin and Gandalf were the last in the room and while they went to seat themselves he turned to Balin as Balin spoke.

"Back to business, We seem to be forgetting we can't get into the mountain. The front gate is sealed! There is no other way." He told the group sullenly.

Gandalf pulled a key out of his grey robes and held the key in front of him, "Actually, that isn't entirely true…"

Kili smacked Fili on the back looking joyous "There's another way in!"

"But Dwarf doors are invisible when sealed!" Another piped in.

"Yes," Gandalf interjected, "This is why the task we are required to do involves a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori squeaked again while pointing at Bilbo. Bilbo was completely clueless that the burglar intended was to be him because he added,

"Hmm… and a good one too. An expert I would imagine." I rolled my eyes at how oblivious he was.

"And are you?" Balin asked clearly thinking Bilbo was talking about himself.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oin crowed, I completely forgot about his ear trumpet and he could not hear things properly at all, maybe snatches of conversations at best.

"M- me? No, no, I'm not a burglar. I've never stole a thing in my life." Bilbo positively looked shocked by the whole thing as if it insulted him, but Gandalf had a look on his face that suggested Bilbo was not being entirely truthful on that matter, maybe as a child.

"Then I must agree with Mr Baggins, he's hardly burglar material." Balin mused.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin voiced obviously agreeing with his relative.

"If I say he is a burglar, then he is a burglar!" The room started to grow dark as Gandalf said this with an obvious clip in his tone of voice. He was not happy about the Dwarfs refuting his opinion on Bilbo. This darkness and raised voice had the effect Gandalf was hoping for because all the Dwarves and even Bilbo shut up.

Thorin who looked just as scared as everyone else turned back to Balin. "Fine give him the contract." Balin gave him a very long and tedious contract. Bilbo took it and read little bits out every now and again that I couldn't hear. Eventually I just stopped listening and went into my own little world until Bilbo fainting snapped me out of it. I looked around at the Dwarves accusingly and spotted that Bofur had a guilty look on his face while the others were sniggering behind their hands or glaring. I walked up to Bilbo and picked him up and took him to his sitting room and placed him on a seat beside the fire and put his legs on a stool that was placed in front of it. I turned around to find Gandalf right behind me and he took a seat across from the hobbit waiting on him to wake up. Balin came in and placed the contract on a table beside Bilbo. Bilbo woke up after a minute or two.

"Are you all right Bilbo?" Ashoka asked him with worry on her face.

"Yes, just let me sit quietly for a moment." he asked her quietly.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long, tell me, when did doilies and your mothers dishes become so important to you? I remember a hobbit who was always in search of elves in the woods. One who would stay up late and come home after dark trailing mud and twigs through the grounds. A hobbit would love nothing better to do than to find out what lay beyond the walls of the shire. The world is not in books and maps, it's out there." I smiled a little at Gandalf's inspiring talk. After the inspiring talk I zoned out again until Bilbo uttered the words: "Gandalf...If I go, can you promise me I will come back?"

Gandalf sat there with a sad but thoughtful expression on his face. "No, but if you do, you will never be the same."

"That's what I thought," Bilbo looked down and at the contract. "I'm sorry, Gandalf, but I can't sign this." I patted him on the shoulder sadly and left the room.

From what I saw after Bilbo left the room to go his own room and I saw Thorin and Gandalf talking after Thorin had finished talking to Balin. At points they both looked up and towards me. I shrugged and left the room. I took a seat back at the table and went back into thought. I stayed still for a while until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"What were you thinking about?" Kili asked me.

"Nothing and everything my Lord." Kili frowned at me and my cryptic words

"Never call me lord. it does not seem right for you to call me it."

"All right my...Kili." The smile I got from him was absolutely dazzling so I smiled back at him.

"Come you will want to hear this." I got up and followed him to the sitting room where there was this deep humming sound. I found it was the dwarves. Kili joined in right on cue while taking a seat. I stayed at the door. Thorin turned round and sang in a deep amazing voice.

_'Far over the Misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread _

_The trees like torches blazed with light'_

I knew this song, I had heard it before during my travels, It was the song of the loss of Erebor to Smaug. It was so haunting and sad to me. It seemed like it struck a cord in my heart. I looked around the room and all the dwarves had far away looks on their faces, obviously day dreaming of their home.

"Men, to bed! We have a long day and much travelling ahead of us." Thorin ordered. I went to get my pack from the front door and chose a spot in the sitting room and laid out my bed roll on the floor. I took my cloak off and laid it folded on top of my pack and took off my remaining small weapons that I had kept on, laying them on top of my cloak. I got into my bedroll and lay flat on my back staring at the ceiling of the hobbit hole. Eventually everything settled to silence broken by the dwarves snoring. Bombur in particular was very loud. 'Nothing I haven't slept through before' I thought to myself and turned to my left side. Kili was lying on that side but with a bit of distance with Fili lying on the side furthest from me. I took time to study his face. He looked extremely vulnerable asleep and younger than his already young years. His mouth had a tiny smile to it as he slept surprisingly without snoring. I stayed studying his face until my eyes drooped and I too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Recently I came under cristism for not developing my character further and just to let you guys know I will be developing her and I am going to let a little bit more known about her in this chapter with more of her own dialogue. **

**Thank you to my reviewers and followers, seeing that my story is getting more followers/favouriters and reviews everyday makes my day a wee bit brighter and kinda chuffed that people like it so thanks you guys**

**Also I decided to change this to first person view as I found that I kept saying I instead of Ashoka, her or she. I will re-edit the other chapters to go along with it.**

**Tessastarchild**

I woke up with the dawn stretching it's fingers over the horizon. Today looked like it was going to be a good day for weather with no clouds in the sky. My favourite type of day, then again who didn't like sunny days with no threat of rain? I went into the kitchen to find food and an apple to feed Masbara. I came across bread and cheese and thankfully an apple, I set my food out and went outside to feed Masbara. Masbara snickered at the sight of me and nudged me with her nose then started snuffling her hand obviously smelling the apple. I gave her the apple and petted her neck while my horse ate. When my horse was finished Masbara nudged my shoulder towards the direction of the hobbit hole as if she was telling me to eat. I gave my horse one last pat and went inside to my own food. To get to the kitchen I had to walk through the sitting room and on my way into the kitchen some of the dwarves began to stir and get up themselves. I didn't say a word to them and just continued on my way. I sat down at the table with my knees up higher than I would have liked and began to eat. Half way through my small meal Kili and Ori walked in and went about getting their own food with ended up being the same as mines and they sat down across from me.

"Good morning boys."

"Good morning miss." They replied a little bleary with sleep.

"Have I not told you to call me Ashoka?"

"Sorry Ashoka." Ori answered with his face stuffed with bread.

I smiled at him. "You know what? It seems we will be travelling together for a while so why not just call me Ash? Anyone that I trust enough to call friend calls me Ash and I feel we should trust each other." The last sentence was said while looking at Kili out of the side of my eyes but made to look like I was paying complete attention to Ori.

"We would be delighted to call you Ash." Kili told me with a smirk on his face. At that moment Fili and Thorin walked in and his complete attention was turned to them.

"Kili if you are finished eating please go wake the rest of the men and Gandalf up as we need to be going. Do not bother the hobbit because I highly doubt he will come. Whomever finishes their breakfast first will be sent for food and supplies needed on this quest."

"Thorin, We only need enough food to get us to Bree, there we can re-supply with food and continue eastward." I told him.

"With all due respect my lady, I do not wish to use the roads. I wish to have the utmost secrecy on this quest." Thorin retorted.

"I understand that but I can lead you to Bree in the Wilds without using the roads or coming within sights of roads except the one we will use to get to the main entrance and even then we would only be on the road for two minutes maximum."

"If you think you can lead us through the Wilds then I will trust your judgement. Confer with Gandalf he is our guide until we come over the Misty Mountains."

"I shall and thank you for trusting my judgement." I bowed my head slightly and got up from the table to saddle my horse and exercise her for the coming journey. I grabbed my quiver with my bow in it to practice as well. I saddled my horse and pulled myself up onto the saddle and took Masbara back to the Party tree to use it as a target. I rode up to the tree and apologised to it quickly for the hurt I would cause it. After apologising to the tree I pulled my horse back and began to gallop her moving away from the tree and around it. When Masbara was at full speed I pulled an arrow and knocked it into my bow and pulled the arrow plus string back to my cheek and sighted the tree. I picked a little niche I could see barely a fingers width and let my arrow loose. It hit the niche dead centre and I continued on and on always moving my horse further away from the tree and always hitting the place I wanted to hit. Soon my quiver was empty so I reigned in Masbara and trotted back to the tree to pull my arrows out. I heard applause and my head snapped to where it was coming from to see Kili and Fili standing in the clearing watching me. I gave a faint smile and started pulling my arrows out of the tree and putting them in my quiver. Thankfully none of my arrows were damaged from the target. As soon as I finished I trotted Masbara over to the brothers.

"That was well done Ash. I must say it is a relief not to be the only archer on this journey."

I smiled in reply and bowed my head.

"How is your swords skills Ashoka?" Fili then asked me.

"Second to none and I will have you call me Ash as well Fili."

He nodded in agreement to calling me Ash, "Would you mind if I spar with you?"

"Of course not Master Dwarf. Allow me a minute or two to collect my swords and daggers from Bilbo's house."

Both moved out my way and I galloped Masbara back up the hill to Bilbo's and collected the last of my weapons and told Masbara to wait in the garden for me as I did not need her for this type of practice. I wandered back down the hill at quite a fast pace and got there in record time. Fili saw me coming and went out a little on the field from Kili. I placed my twin swords next to Kili and pulled out my matching daggers **(AN. Think the daggers that Electra uses)**. Kili looked at them appreciatively. I strode over the field to Fili all the while twirling my daggers. Fili took his fighting stance and I took mine. Mine was with my right hand pulled back and one dagger level with my hand and my left hand forward and that dagger much the same as the right one. I nodded once to let Fili know I was ready. Fili started circling me but I stayed in the same place listening and not moving. Fili came at me from behind after circling me twice and I spun and blocked his sword. I brought my right hand forward and spun the sword away then brought my left dagger up and swung for his neck which he dodged with no problem at all. I swung for him again and I pulled my dagger up turned it flat. His sword slid right into the bit of the blades I wanted it to and I twisted my dagger pulling the sword out of Fili's grasp and grabbed it. I swung his sword over my head and brought it down towards him. He rolled to the side. Again I came at him and he dodged. I finally managed to get him after he rolled once more, as he came up I was right behind him. I grabbed him by the back of his tunic and placed his own blade at his throat. "Looks like I win Master Dwarf." I whispered in his ear. I removed the blade from his throat and he turned round to take his sword back.

"I greatly enjoyed that Ash. I must admit no-one has beaten me except my Uncle."

"Uncle? Who is your Uncle?"

"Thorin, didn't you know that?

"No I didn't. So you and Kili are royalty?"

"Yes. We are Thorin's heirs."

I paled at this and swiftly bowed to him. "I am sorry my lord, It seems I have not given you the respect you deserved."

"Ash, I asked you to spar with me but I did not tell you to let me win. It wouldn't have been all that fun if you had let me." He told me while pulling me up to stand properly. "And none of this my lord stuff, my name is Fili and I would like it if you addressed me as such. The same goes for my brother. Please it would only inflate his ego." I snickered a little at his joke. All of a sudden Thorin was calling us telling us it was time to depart. I noticed the dwarves had returned from gathering food and supplies. Myself, Kili and Fili walked up the hill going over mine and Filli's spar in great detail and neither would stop singing my praises to which I quickly shushed blushing all the while.

"Hey uncle?! It seems you will have no shortage of warriors on this journey. Ash here is one too and you have to see her skills." Kili shouted to his uncle.

"I already know, Gandalf told me of her skills with her weapons. It seems Miss that you have warmed my sons up to you as well."

"There is no need for formalities my lord please call me by my given name or Ash if you prefer."

"Ok if you call me Thorin." I nodded and agreed with his request and went to put some of the supplies that would not fit on the supplies pony's on Masbara and collected my pack and cloak from Bilbo's house and placed my cloak around my shoulders and strapped my pack to my saddle and checked everything over again to assure myself that nothing was going to come off. I pulled myself up onto my saddle and reigned in Masbara waiting on Thorin and Gandalf to lead the way. Gandalf turned to me.

"Ashoka would you mind riding ahead to the Green Dragon and informing them that we are on the way to pick up our ponies and horse?"

"Of course Gandalf." I swiftly maneuvered Masbara between the dwarves and was just about to leave when I heard Kili's voice calling me. I stopped and faced him.

"Would you mind if I came with you?"

"No, not at all Kili but this is a full size horse. Are you going to be able to ride on her?"

"It's only for a short while so yes." He extended his hand to me and I helped pull him up behind me. He placed his hands on my waist and I couldn't help but notice the warmth coming off them that seemed to warm my entire being. I kept my face straight and lightly nudged Masbara with my heels to get her into a trot.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Killi was the one to break it. "Soo... Ash tell me a little about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything and everything. Why are you here in Middle Earth if you are from another land?"

"I came here as a baby with my parents and my two brothers. I do not know why they came here as they were killed before my third birthday."

"I am extremely sorry to hear that. What happened to you afterwards?"

"From what Gandalf has told me he was passing by where my home was and heard me crying. He came and took me from there and took me to a married couple he knew and gave me to them. They raised me as they would their own children except they had none. The woman was barren or so she told me. When I was five I began to make things happen around the house, like setting fire to things, knocking things over without touching things or whenever I was given into trouble creating a barrier around myself so no-one could get near me. My adoptive parents had Gandalf come back and see what was going on. It was then that Gandalf realised what I was and my race. After that he began to train me in the ways of my magic. When I was fully trained and grown I left to wander the world and met many people and many cultures. I have even met the Dunedein Rangers and stayed with them a while."

"How did you learn to fight the way you do?" Kili asked.

"With the Dunedein Rangers there was two Elves, The twin sons of Elrond of Imladris or Rivendell in the common tongue. They taught me how to get even better than I was and found that I was ambidextrous. They taught me how to use a bow and arrow and how to do it on a horse with moving targets. One of my birthdays I spent there they presented me with my twin daggers and swords. I told them it was too much but they refused to take them back."

"How old are you?"

"Kili... you should know never to ak a woman their age. But I will tell you I am 40."

I felt Kili stiffen behind me. "40? You don't look a day over 20!"

"I know, because of my race I have long life, similar to the Dunedein Rangers but only in that sense."

"I see. Dwarves have long lives as well, most living till they are 250."

"I know that Kili, I assume you are older than you look, same as I?"

"I am 77, Fili is 82."

As Kili told me his age we had came to the Green dragon so I slipped off my horse and turned to help Kili but he swung his leg over and slid down himself obviously not wanting to appear less of a man infront of the hobbits that were milling around the area. Together We walked into the Green dragon after leading Masbara to the water trough to drink and told the owner the message that Gandalf asked me to pass on and we went back outside to wait on the rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf while the other sent a boy to saddle the ponies and Gandalf's horse. We both rested on a bench and waited. The time passed in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey again guys I reached over 80 followers :) and I fixed my spelling mistakes. Hopefully I got all of them. Also if anyone has any ideas as to how my story should progress then hit me up and I'll think over it. **

**Tessastarchild. **

We didn't have to wait long for the Dwarves and Gandalf to appear and by that time the owner had brought out the other ponies and Gandalf's horse. I swung up onto my horse while Killi got on his. The Dwarves all chorused "Hello" while getting on theirs while Gandalf gave me a nod. With that we were off on our adventure.

"Do you think Bilbo will come Kili?" I asked Kili and Fili since both were riding beside me.

"Do you?" Fili answered with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh answering a question with a question are we? Of course I think he is going to come. I can see he craves adventure even if he doesn't want to admit it to himself. Coming would mean to concede to this nature of himself."

"Are you willing to bet on that?"

"Yes. Lets say a pouch of coins?"

"Men how about we make a little bet on whether or not Mr Baggin's will come?" Fili raised his voice so all could hear. All agreed and soon were shouting back and forth their judgements. In the end it was Me, Gandalf, Kili and Bofur for Bilbo coming. The rest were against.

On we travelled until about 11 o'clock until we heard a very distinctive "Wait!" The procession stopped to see Bilbo running over a field and between trees to the company. As he reached us he gasped out between taking breaths "I...signed...it." While holding the contract. Balin took it from his hand and pulled out an eyeglass thing that dwarves used to check jewels, precious metals and writing.

"All seems to be in order."

Thorin huffed and said "Fine! Get him a pony." Bibo turned and looked at the ponies and replied

"No, No I'm ok to walk. I have taken many walking holidays." I giggled at this and nudged Kili, He nudged his brother and they both rode over to Bilbo who still had his back to them and grasped his shoulders and hoisted him up and onto the supply pony. At this I went into a full belly laugh at the sight of his face. Thorin turned and glared at me quelled my laughter and returned me to my normal straight face. I cleared my throat and nudged my horse when the procession began to move again. Kili and Fili decided to come back and ride beside me again and spark up a conversation.

"Ash what is Alagah like?" Fili directed to me.

"I wouldn't know Fili. I haven't been since I was a very young girl." I responded.

"What about your parents?"

"Dead. Could we change the subject please?" I felt a hand grasp the top of mine and saw that the owner of the hand was Kili. He smiled reassuringly at me and I smiled a tiny smile back. After about a minute he released my hand and I immediately missed the warmth of it.

"Wait! We need to go back!" Bilbo piped up halting us again.

"Why?" I queried.

"I forgot my handkerchief." To this I rolled my eyes.

"Where we are going you will have no use for a handkerchief!" I reprimanded.

Bilbo went a little red faced and looked down and I instantly felt a little guilty for being harsh with him.

"I'm sorry Bilbo, I didn't mean to be so harsh." He smiled at me.

"Its ok Ashoka, I heard your conversation with the brothers back there and you just kinda vented it. I don't mind.

"Still, I should never have let it out on you."

"Here." Bofur said and ripped a bit of material off his jacket and handed it to Bilbo. Bilbo pulled a disgusted face and I stifled my giggle at his face

"Don't look so disgusted Bilbo, eventually that will look clean to you. You won't have clean clothes for a while or have time to bathe like you are used to."

"Have you been on many adventures miss?"

"Yes I have, most of my life in fact. I have travelled with Gandalf sometimes as well, helping him in what ever he has been doing."

"Would you tell me some?"

"I will tell you of my most recent one. About a month ago I was employed by a town to rid them of a band of wargs that kept stealing their livestock and eating them. They are a most nasty breed of animal and you can smell death and decay from them. They are extremely vicious and hard to kill. The best way to kill them is to either put a sword right through their skull or cut their heads off either that or hope you get their heart because even injured they are dangerous. Any way. I set up a trap with some livestock and waited for them. It took them a few hours, I was very close to giving up when two darted from the woods and made off with two sheep. I tracked them to a group of rocks near the Misty mountains and I climbed a tree. I climbed the tree because wargs cannot climb. I then knocked an arrow and set the tip on fire and began firing until the enitre group was dead. I set the tip on fire as wargs do not like fire and fear it greatly. Sadly there was nothing I could do for the two sheep as they had already ripped them apart for their meal. Hopefully the town will not be bothered by another pack for a long while."

The whole time I told this tale Bilbo had a look of awe and astonishment on his face. I looked around and noticed the rest of the Dwarves except Thorin and Gandalf were grouped around me as best they could on this narrow path listening as well.

"You seem to lead and exciting life miss." Balin told me.

"No, I will admit my life is hardly that exciting. Normally I am just moving from place to place."

"Will you teach me how to use a sword miss?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes if you wish it. I will teach you each night before or after dinner?"

"I would like it very much."

That night we decided to camp in the woods because we were nowhere near out of it. After teaching Bilbo how to hold my dagger right I fell asleep not even staying awake to eat and then my nightmares returned.

**Kili POV**

Our talking was interrupted by a whimper coming from Ash which progressed to a full blown scream. I put down my pipe and raced across the gap between us and Ash and immediately took hold of her struggling arms and shouted to Fili to take her head before she damaged it.

"Move brother! I will take her arms while you take her head. I am stronger than you." Fili ordered me.

I nodded and transferred her arms to him and slid my knees under her head and placed both my hands on the sides of her face to keep her still.

"Gandalf what is wrong with her?" Thorin thundered.

"I suppose it is time for you to know her full story then because she will not tell you herself, nor does she know it all." Gandalf settled down into a comfortable sitting position and lit his pipe.

"I have already told Thorin about why she is in Middle Earth and now I will tell the rest of you. Most of you already can tell that Ashoka does not belong in Middle Earth and you are right in this assumption. She does not. Ashoka came from a land called Alagah which is beyond the White Shores. Her appearance and gifts are not unusual with her race as all her race has these powers but most only have one. Ashoka has control of those three as she is the Princess of the race. The diadem on her head from her marks is proof to this. This race is known as Nomads in their land." While Gandalf was telling us this I lifted her head up and crossed my legs. I laid her back down onto my crossed legs an began to listen again.

"Her race has been forever hunted by those to wish to have these powers but they never can. You must be born of this race to have these powers so they were killed needlessly. Ashoka and her family escaped a raid one night and fled to a boat and sailed here. So yes the Nomads are without their Royal family but they would have done anything to save them. They arrived here when Ashoka was three and made a life for themselves. But people began hearing stories of their powers and began to fear them. Eventually it reached the ears of the Orcs of the Misty Mountains. Ashoka does not know this but during my travels I found this out especially because I passed through her old village. She thinks it was the villagers that did this. When she was 5 and a half years the orcs found them and raized her house to the ground and killed all inside except her. Her mother hid her from them in the stables and ran back inside so they would never detect her. I was passing through the village the next day when I heard her cries. I found her in the desolated house cradling her mother and her two brothers crying. It was then I decided to take her with me to find her a home elsewhere. I would kept her myself but my life was not suitable for such a young person especially with my constant travelling. I gave her to a couple I happened to be friends with that could not conceive their own children and she grew up."

"Whilst she grew her powers began to manifest themselves and I was called back to the family to help and help I did. I only left for a few days at a time while helping. I taught her to control them. When she had reached full adult she decided to leave and travel the world. I never told her off the Orcs as she would seek revenge and I could never allow her to walk into certain death. During her travels she was captured by a group of Wildmen on the border of Rohan. She was with them for days. Ashoka was beaten and raped by these men and when I finally got there I thought I would lose her. I carried her out the cave after killing the remainder of those men and took her to Lothlorien, If I hadn't she would have died. From what the elves told me she lost her will to live. To be fair to her she did an amazing amount of damage to them but eventually they subdued her. It took me a long time to get her back a sense of normality but she has remained detached and the nightmares are horrific. She has harmed herself in these dreams before from the struggling so what Filli and Filli are doing is correct. It will stop her harming herself. At certain points she will completely shut down and be non responsive for example if she was put in that situation again. To this day she is still healing and she will need a certain type of person to help her heal because she cannot do this all herself. Never pity her because she will leave. She does not like to be pitied, it makes her feel like a lesser being. Now this is the end of the story so off to bed everyone because I can see Ashoka has settled down to a normal sleep."

I knew she had settled because half way through Gandalf's story she had stopped whimpering and crying tears and settled down to sleep properly. Fili had released her arms when she settled but I still stayed with her head on my crossed legs. Fili tossed me a blanket and I began moving us both to a tree right behind us less than a step away and rested my back on it. I pulled Ash up to my chest and rested her forehead in the crook of my neck and pulled both her blanket and mine over the top of us. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead and fell asleep shortly with her warmth guiding me on the way to a dreamless sleep.

**I hope this wasn't too typical for an OC story and I explained her past for all to know just as I promised.**

**Reviews please and give me your honest thoughts on it but do not be cheeky about it. **

**Tessastarchild**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter I had been very busy during the time of me uploading my last chapter and this one so I am sorry for keeping you waiting, but it was nice to see people still following, favouriting and reviewing. Honestly you guys do make my day a little brighter. **

**And on with the show...**

**Tessastarchild.**

I stirred awake noting that I was in a strange position and curled against something that was warm then I realised the warm object was breathing. I shot up and looked to see what the breathing object was. It was Kili! He was now stirring himself as I must have woke him up with my movements. He opened his sleepy eyes and glanced at me.

"Good morning Ash, did you sleep well?"

"Yes except I am sure I fell asleep quite a distance away from you"

"You are right, you had a nightmare and myself and Fili stopped you from damaging yourself as you were thrashing around quite a bit. I pulled you beside me once you had settled incase it happened again and I wasn't awake." He informed me.

"Oh...thank you I suppose. I don't even remember having a nightmare..." I trailed off.

"Its quite alright, I suppose I should start waking everyone up." With that he pulled his blanket off his body and procceded to go around the group shaking people awake while I went to a small stream to wash my face and hands and collect water for the canteens. When I came back everyone was up and about doing daily tasks and making breakfast. I went over to my bedroll and rolled it up leaving my blanket out for Masbara's back. I pulled an apple from my pack and walked over to Masbara and fed her it. While she was eating I picked up her saddle and saddled her up and began attaching my pack, weapons and bedroll. Once I had completed that Fili called me over to get some breakfast and I sat in the group of Dwarves and ate. Once we had finished eating we all decided it was time to continue on with our journey.

I was riding at the front of the group this time with Gandalf who was behind Thorin. Gandalf was quite quiet for the first hour or so and I chose myself not to engage him in conversation as he seemed to be deep in his own thoughts until eventually he just said out of the blue, "I told them about you."

"What?" I hissed

"I told them. You were having nightmares last night and they all became quite worried so I told everything."

"That was not yours to tell Gandalf!" I spat out while narrowing my eyes.

"I know that but you would never have told the yourself and your nightmares are quite a danger to yourself. They needed to know"

"Whatever, I'm going ahead to scout." I nudged Masbara's side and she broke into a trot and took me away from the company.

Hours later I stopped after finding a suitable spot for our break and swung down from Masbara with ease and took my bow and quiver off of Masbara's saddle to go hunting and to make sure there was no problems that could come across the site. "Masbara stay here." I commanded her and left her completely confident that she would stay and walked out of the clearing. It took me a grand total of five minutes to come across fresh deer tracks and I began to follow them. I found the deer within fifteen minutes and I crouched down and placed my arrow in the string and pulled back. The deer was grazing on the grass completely unaware of my presence. I released the string and the deer fell down dead with my arrow in it's skull. I walked over and knelt beside it and whispered a prayer to the God's over the deer's life and took my arrow from it's skull.I cleaned it with a spare rag I kept and placed it back in my quiver. With that I grabbed the deer's front legs and heaved the deer over my shoulders and stood a little unsteadily from the deer weight. I shifted the deer to centre my gravity and went back to the clearing. By the time I got there the Company was just arriving and I set the deer down in the middle.

"About time you got here!" I shouted across the clearing at them. Thorin just glared at me which took me aback while the rest broke into smiles at the sight of the deer. I sat down on the ground and pulled one of my daggers from its sheath and began skinning the creature and removing the meat from it's bones. Once I was done I picked up the bones and other things that I couldn't use and took them away from the campsite. I found a little hole in a tree and placed the carcass there so another animal could eat from it and went back to the clearing. I saw the Dwarves had wasted no time while I was gone to make a start on lunch. I picked up the remaining meat which was surprisingly quite a good amount and wrapped it in big leaves that I had collected on my way back and placed it at the bottom of my came over to me and sat down on a fallen log. He patted the bit next to him obviously signalling me to sit down so I sat. It didn't matter to me how angry I was at him.

"I am sorry for telling them but they had to know." I felt my anger disappear at his apology.

"I know, I am sorry for snapping at you. Why was Thorin glaring at me?"

"It seems his nephews managed to annoy him while you were gone and put him in a dark mood."

"What did they do?"

"Oh the usual, making a nusience of themselves and teasing Bilbo." I laughed at this and shook my head.

"I swear they are going to drive us out of our minds while on this journey."

"I pity you most Ashoka, You will be spending more time with them than I will."

"What is that mean?"

"I am leaving after we cross the Misty Mountains. Thorin already knows this, infact he knew before this journey began. I have other business I need to attend to once there."

"Oh, well I will greatly miss your company but I shall enjoy it whilst I have it." With this Gandalf gave me a smile and pulled out his pipe. I then walked away to collect lunch for myself and Gandalf and to give Masbara her horse feed. While I was giving her horse feed Fili and Kili both walked over with the same mischievious looks on their faces. I gave them a suspicious look but couldn't help but admire the brothers. Fili was handsome in his own right with his strong stature and near blonde hair. His braids suited him to a T whereas Kili, Kili was perfection to me. He wasn't as big in stature as Fili but that was due to him having more talent with a bow. He didn't have braids and kept his hair out of his face with a simple hair tie holding back two strands. It was messy and unkempt but he suited it. He even stuited his lack of beard and I began to wonder how it would feel against my hand or my cheek. I blushed inwardly at my thoughts and snapped out of it just as the brothers reached me.

"So... Ash would you like to play a joke on Bilbo?" Both smirked at me.

I must admit this appealed to my childish nature. "What type of joke?"

"Oh we just want to give him a little fright an we thought you would be the best person to help us with it."

I nodded my consent and all three of us put our heads together while eating our lunch that we had just recieved and began conspiring.

"Bilbo?" I called in a completely innocent tone

"Yes Ash?"

"I would like to show you something I came across on my way here with the deer. I think you would find it fascinating."

"Of course I will come." He stood up while I pulled my scarf from my neck and procceded to place it around Bilbo's eyes. He pulled it down.

"Why are you overing my eyes."

"Its so you can't lead the Dwarves there and trample all over it."

"Oh alright." I gave him a tiny smile and placed the scarf back over his eyes and knotted it just tight enough for him not to see. I placed my hand on his wrist and lead him quite a little bit away from the group nodding to Fili and Kili at the same time. They darted into the woods infront of me while I kept singing this imaginary object's praises to stop him from hearing the brothers moving. Eventually we stopped and I slipped away from Bilbo and climbed a tree opposite Fili. Once I reached my place I looked over at Kili who was hiding behind a bush but I could see him, He nodded at me and I nodded at Fili and I let out the animalistic wail of a fox to which the brother's copied from their respective places. Bilbo started and brought his hands up to remove the scarf from his eyes. Once removed he called, "Ash! Where are you?" I let out another wail while Fili and Kili began to shake the bushes they were hidden behind. Bilbo looked even more scared and I silently giggled to myself. Fili and Killi let out wails as well and Bilbo began to dart around in a circle calling for me.

"Come on Ash this isn't funny!" He shouted . I dropped from my tree and snuck up behind him while Fili and Killi distracted him with their bushes and tackled him. We landed with a soft 'oomph' and I burst out laughing at the sight of Bilbo's face. Kili and Fili also started laughing when they caught a glimpse of Bilbo's face. I stood up while still laughing and took a hold of the brothers shoulders to keep myself upright and both brothers grabbed my shoulder as well. Bilbo's face turned moody which made us laugh even harder and I was bent double laughing and he stormed off back to the clearing. After about five minutes of straight laughter I was finally able to stand straight and wipe the tears of laughter off my face. Both the Dwarves released my shoulder and did the same as I and we clapped each other on the shoulder and went back to the clearing knowing it was time to leave.

**I know this is a short chapter guys but I wanted to bring Ashoka's playful side into the story and not make her so serious all the time. To make up for it I will post two chapters next time or an extra long one. Thoughts? Opinions on where my story should go? Review or PM me, I am always happy to hear.**

**Tessastarchild**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I want to give a special shout out to Fantasy Rider Elf as she helped me with a part of my story. It is not in this chapter but it will be in one of my future chapters :) Ok I know I promised a longer chapter but I was eager to get the movie in for a least a little bit and unfortunatly it made this chapter shorter and to be honest this is more of a filler chapter.**

**Tessastarchild**

That night we decided to camp on a ledge with a rock face behind us, I had found it on my scouting trip after We had played our prank on Bilbo. I knew straight away that it was a natural stratigic place because there was only one way up to it and that was the path we had used to get there. I had told this to Thorin when I had returned to them to lead the way and he had agreed with me only after we arrived and he had checked it out for himself. I must admit I was quite annoyed that he did not trust my instincts enough to believe me but I put it down to that he would rather be safe than sorry. We cooked the rabbits that Kili had shot down on our way here and made it into a nice little stew that Bombur was amazing at making. I could see why he was the designated cook for our journey. Once we had eaten and cleaned our mess up we all rolled our bed rolls out for the night and settled down for the night.

I had chosen to lie by Bilbo and Bombur but it seemed that myself and Bilbo could not get to sleep through Bombur's snoring. He was snoring so heavily that a little group of moths that were hovering above his mouth were being sucked into his mouth with every inhale and pushed out with every exhale. It was quite a comical thing to watch but Bilbo did not think the same because he made a noise of disgust and got up. I got up with him and made my way to sit at the fire across from Fili and Kili who were on watch tonight. Balin and Gandalf were deep in conversation at the side of the rock face that Fili and Kili had decided to inhabit.

"Can't sleep Ash?" Balin inquired

"No, I forgot how noisy Bombur's snoring is. It is a wonder anyone can sleep beside him without plugging their ears with something. I am not so tired anymore anyway." Kili had been watching me as I said this but I chose not to look at him and instead placed my attention to the fire and extended my arm a little to call a tongue of flame to me. I felt more eyes on me and I looked up to see Bali, Fili and Kili watching me so I decided to give them a little show to pass time. I turned the flame into all manner of animals and moved on to creating fire versions of each of the Dwarves and got them to dance and do funny things which made all of them laugh, even Gandalf. It was then that we heard the howl...

I closed my hand instantly to extinguish the flame as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. It was the call of an Orc.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked with his fear showing on his face. I again pulled a tongue of flame towards me and transformed it to the shape of an Orc and enlarged it just enough for Bilbo to be able to see the details on the face of the Orc.

"Orc." I told him never taking my eyes of the fire Orc. I seemed to have a hatred of them worse than many people I had came across in my life for an unknown reason.

"There will be dozens of them down there, the Low-Lands are crawling with them." Fili mused nochalantly all the while not removing his pipe from his lips. Kili must have decided to frighten our innocent hobbit more because he added,

"They strike in the wee small hours of the night when everyone is asleep/ Quick and quiet...no screams...just lots of blood." Kili and Fili both smirked as Kili uttered his last sentence while I extinguished the flame once more and glanced at Bilbo's frightened face before scowling at the brothers. Thorin then stood up and fixed a death glare at his nephews.

"Do you think this is funny?" He accused them. Fili and Kili both them put a remorseful look on their faces and Kili defended,

"It was just a joke!"

"You know nothing of the world." Thorin looked disgusted at his nephew and stomped off to the edge of the ledge and stood looking out on the world with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Despite his un-needed harshness, you deserved that Kili, poor Bilbo has never left the Shire and has never came across Orcs and all the other nasty evil things of this world. Frightening him is not the way to prepare him and Orc's are not something to be made fun of." I told Kili as I got up to check on Masbara. Kili placed a downcast look on his face and looked at the ground at my feet. I listened as Balin told the story of Thorin and the Pale Orc while I brushed Masbara down and fed her. By the end of the story all the Dwarves were awake and each and every one of them were looking at Thorin with a look of revelance and pride. As I walked back to my bed roll Bilbo asked what had happened to the Pale Orc to which Thorin answered before Balin could,

"Back to whence he came from, that _filth_ died of his wounds long ago." I sat on my bed roll and exchanged a look with Gandalf and Balin. We knew differently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Here is the longer chapter I promised with some Kili/Ash in it. **

**Once again thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers **

**Tessastarchild.**

"Gandalf, Why have you not told Thorin that Azog is alive?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"He will find out soon enough but I have not told him yet because if we told Thorin he is alive, Thorin would go after him and completely forget the quest and it would cause un-necessary deaths. Most, if not all, the Dwarves would die. Thorin needs to re-claim his home land and rid the world of the last dragon."

"You know Gandalf, you are very convincing when you want to be. I will not tell him, but will you?

"That is not for me to tell him, nor you or Balin. He will find out on this quest."

"I don't like this Gandalf. I don't want to bear the brunt of his anger."

"He will never know that we know. Trust me on this." He placed his hand on top of mines where it was resting on top of my knew. I sighed and walked away from Gandalf and back to my bedroll to roll it up because as we were talking the sun had began to come up and brighten the world with it's warming rays, but with it came clouds filled with rain.

The rain poured from the heavens with no relenting all day which put all our moods in a damper. There was no playful bantering back and forth, in fact we only spoke when needed to. The rain managed to put Thorin in an even worse mood than he had been on the ledge and we all bore the brunt of it. Everyone one of us were soaked and I was thanking the Gods that I had bought a waterproof oack and bedroll for it seemed tonight we would have no shelter because I had not found anything on my scouting trip that we could take shelter in. I returned from scouting to tell Thorin this and he simply huffed and grunted at me before jerking his head towards the line of the Company behind him to signal to me to get back into line. I nodded and nudged Masbara and trotted to the back of the line behind Fili. He and Kili nodded at me to acknowledge my presence and faced forward again.

We rode for a couple of more hours before something was heard coming towards us. I jumped off my horse and pressed my ear to the ground. I heard a four legged creature coming towards us, it was big and moving fast and headed straight towards Oin from the side. I raised my head and took on a crouched position. I pulled two arrows and my bow from my back and placed one in my mouth then set the other to my bow string and drew back and aimed towards the bush beside Oin. Oin threw me a startled look obviously because he couldn't hear the creature coming towards us but I ignored his look, choosing to keep my sight on my intended target. The creature sprang out and my arrow hit it in it's shoulder as soon as it landed but quick as a flash my second arrow hit it right between the eyes so it would not suffer. I placed my bow back onto my back and finally took a proper look at the creature, it was a deer. I stood and made my way over to the deer and pulled my arrows from it and cleaned them before placing them in my quiver.

"Well boys, looks like we have enough meat to last us until next week." Instantly this seemed to cheer the Dwarves up a little and I bent to lift the deer and Kili ran over to help me. But before I moved I shouted at Thorin,

"Thorin, I think we should make camp. Not even my horse can bear the weight of this easily." Thorin looked at Gandalf who nodded and Thorin began ordering us to make camp and ordered the brothers and Bilbo to find dry firewood. Kili helped me bring the deer to under a tree and left me to skin the animal. Bombur came to help me skin it and we managed to have it finished in less than half the time it would normally take with just one person. I left Bombur to take care of the rest when Kili, Fili and Bilbo came back empty handed. I scoffed and walked around the immediate vicinity of the campsite collecting wood and brought back and armful. I let it fall to the ground and knelt down and pulled the bark of the wood to reveal the just damp wood underneath. I placed them in a pile and lit them using my powers and created a barrier around it so that the rain would not get to it but would let the heat out.

"How did you do that?" I looked up to see Gloin staring at my handiwork.

"Well Master Gloin, my fire can burn anything, even water and it is hotter than any natural flame that you might make" I supplied

"Can you mke food over it even with your...barrier?"

"Yes, all I need to do is remove the barrier and plce it back once the pot is placed. That way we won't get rain soaked food."

"I see. You have an amazing gift." He flung a small smile in my direction and walked off. Bombur came over with the pot and I removed that barrier to let him place the pot over the fire and made the barrier again once he had straightened back up.

"Bombur let me worry about dinner. You should go relax, it saves you from having to ask me to remove the barrier everytime you need to stir."

"Thank you lass." I smiled at him and Bombur left to go to his bed roll, sat down and pulled his pipe out. I shook my head at this muttering to my self "Dwarves and their pipes." That night we went to sleep with full stomachs and all slipped into a peaceful sleep.

I was woken by Bofur at around three in the morning judging by the moon's position. I nodded to Bofur who then left me to go to his own bed roll and promptly fell asleep. I got up and rubbed my face to remove the last of the sleep from my eyes and stretched, hearing the satisfying popping and cracking of my bones and made my way over to the fire. I added more branches to it and looked at the sky. During the night the rain had finally cleared but I could see more clouds in the distance. I sat down and flickered my gaze over the whole company making notes in my head as to where they were. My gaze lingered on Kili but he stirred as if feeling my gaze and I looked away. I heard shuffling and moving which signalled that Kili was getting up. I looked over at him and he looked back at me before leaving the camp for a few minutes. When he came back he sat across from me at the fire.

"Can't sleep?" I asked him.

"No, I have been restless all night. Might have something to do with the sticks and stones underneath my bed roll." I shot him a knowing smile.

"The trick is to tire yourself out during the day and you won't notice them. Eventually you get used to it."

"Easy for you to say, you are used to this."

"You are right. I can sleep anywhere even in trees or on a rock." We both shared a laugh.

"So tell me of Erebor? I figured if we are both going to stay awake we should talk about something to pass the time."

"Well all I can tell you is what others have told me. I was born in the Blue Mountains." I nodded and he came and sat beside me and began to tell me Erebor in great detail. It was so detailed that I could actually imagine being there and seeing everything around me. Everything he described sounded amazing and beautiful to behold and made me want to see it Halfway through I leant my head on his shoulder and he seemed not to mind because he only paused for a second to look down at me then continued.

"I would really like to see Erebor." I said.

"And you will, you will see everything for the first time just as I will." I smiled at this and raised my head. He looked down at me as I was doing this and I looked up to see his eyes looking into my eyes and realised how close we were, I could even feel his breath on my chin.

"Ash you are so beautiful." He said while gazing into my eys and placed his hand behind my neck and pulled me closer. I barely got a touch of his lips before someone grunted and I pulled away and cleared my throat. I looked over at the source of the noise and Bilbo was getting up, it was then I realised that the sky had begun to lighten. I turned back towards Kili but he wouldn't look at me and he went to go wake the company. I stayed seated and placed my fingers to my lips which were tingling and I could feel a herd of butterflies in my stomach. This was an entirely new feeling to me and I liked it. I then decided to get ready for the day instead of letting the company see me act like a love-struck girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**This is a massive chapter for me and I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry I made you wait, I had a very busy time again and it took me ages to write this chapter. **

**Please review :)**

**Tessastarchild**

Over the next few days I had not been able to stop thinking of Kili's and I's almost kiss, I had never expericenced those feeling's before and I had no idea what they were. Kili had not spoke to e and had not come near me since so I only had Bilbo and Gandalf for company when I wasn't scouting or teaching Bilbo sword play. It had also rained over the few days but we had a very welcome reprieve from the rain when we had stopped in Bree the day before yesterday and took a well earned rest for the night at The Inn of the Prancing Pony, we also replenished our food supplies for both ourselves and our animals. After we left Bree we stayed on the Great East Road and passed by Weathertop. When we passed Weatherstop I had insisted that we stayed out of view of the Great Watchtower because I had a feeling of un-ease when I scouted ahead myself and came near it, even Masbara was skittish. Little did I know that an Orc and Warg pack was using it as a base.

On the fourth day of leaving Bree we made it to the Trollshaws and entered the woods, keeping out of sight of Weathertop the whole way. After half a days journey into the woods, it had finally stopped raining to our great relief. The day was ompletely un-eventful except Bilbo tellng me stories of the Shire and one story I took complete interest in was Bilbo's story of the Old Forest on the borders of Buckland. The reason it interested me so much is because he spoke of moving trees that spoke! I had never once in all my years of travelling head such a tale of such things and it intrigued me a nd I wanted to know if there was truth to these stories.

Before nightfall we found a place to rest for the night. I had not scouted ahead today so I was surprised to see a ruined house in the middle of the Trollshaws. As we set up camp for the night Gnadalf and Thorin shared heated words before Gandalf stormed off proclaiming to Bilbo as he passed that he was off to find a person with sense and when Bilbo asked him who, Gandalf retorted with myself and continued on not once faltering with his step. I shook my head at Gandalf's antics and lay down on my bed roll to watch the rapidly darkening skies and to see the stars in their many constilations come out. I was not thinking of Kili for once and instead recounted the names of the constilations that Gandalf had taught me in my teens until dinner was ready. I had just finished my share when Kili and Fili came crashing into the clearing shouting about Trolls and Bilbo between laboured breaths. I instantly shot up, grabbed my weapon and sped off to find Bilbo before the rest of the Dwarves had made sense of what the brothers were saying. I ran straight past the ponies and the overturned trees, noted that four ponies were missing and thanking the Gods that Masbara had the good sense to stay by me at all times in the Wilderness. I came across the fire and crouched down, the rest of the Dwarves managed to catch up then surprisingly quietly and began to formulate a plan which consisted of Kili running in between the Trolls and distracting them so that Thorin and the rest could ambush them. Thorin instructed me to hide in a tree and distract them further with my arrows so they would not do too much damage to the Dwarves. Everyone agreed and I made my way over to the tree but before I could reach up to climb I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to find Kili behind me. He touched my cheek with his fingers. "Be careful Ash."

I shot a worried smile back "You be careful." and began climbing the tree. I found a branch that was sturdy enough to hold my weight and gave me the perfect vantage point to the Trolls heads. Once I was in place and and ready, Thorin mentioned to Kili and Kili ran in between the Trolls, slashing at their ankles. He stopped just in front of the fire.

"Drop him!" Kili commanded. I bit my lip and readyed my arrow and targeted the nearest one's head.

"You what?" Asked on of the Trolls in a tone of voice that was clearly mocking.

"I said...drop him!" Kili retorted in a deadly voice while his face darkened and flourished his blade to point at the Troll. The Troll scoffed and threw Bilbo at Kili who had moved his sword down at the last second to catch Bilbo, but the force of the throw sent them tumbling to the ground. At that precise moment I let my arrow loose to distract the Trolls from Thorin and the Dwarve ambush. Thorin and his Company rushed into the Troll clearing with a fearsome battle cry issueing from all their lips and engaged the Trools. I constantly fired my arrows until one managed to catch Bilbo and two threatened the Dwarves to drop their arms or they they would rip poor Bilbo's off. There was a long pause and I began to fear that Thorin would allow the Trolls to kill Bilbo but he threw down his blade with a look that would make most enemies quake and the rest of the Company followed suit with Ori throwing his beloved sling shot down last.

"Command your archer to reveal themselves." The ugliest of the Trolls commanded, Thorin looked in my direction and nodded. I lowered my bow and placed my arrow back in my quiver before moving along the branch as far as I could go without it breaking. What was clearly the youngest troll swatted the branch and I fell. When I landed on the ground I groaned in pain as pain shot up my back.

"Ash!" Kili, Fili, Balin, Ori, and Bilbo cried at the same time, I raised my hand to let them know I was ok and the youngest troll promptly flung me in a sack after removing my weapons from my person. I tried not to gag at the horrendous smell coming from the sack but I couldn't help myself. After I was finished dry retching, I watched as half the Company were seperated, one half was tied to a spit and the other half including Bilbo were placed in sacks and thrown towards me. Unfortunatly Thorin landed right on my stomach and knocked the wind from me for the second time in ten minutes.

"Sorry." Thorin muttered and began to scooch himself off me. When he rightened himself he was right beside me and was leaning against the same rock I was. "Is there anything you can do?"

"The only thing I can do that I do not require my hands for is to keep blowing that fire out to give us more time till sunrise but they will eventually catch on when they see me glowing." I whispered back to Thorin

"Do that and we will hide you as best we can." With that Thorin whispered to Kili and told him to tell the rest of the Dwarves not on the spit to shield me as best they could. Thorin stayed in his place shielding me from direct view, Kili sat up straight to attempt to shield my outward glow and the remaining Dwarves crowded around but kept it as natural as possible to remain inconspicous and Bilbo stayed in front of my feet. I focused on the fire that I could see between the tiny gap between Thorin and Kili and summoned air from my very bein, I exhaled and the fire went out. The Dwarves on the spit cheered while the Trolls looked confused but nevertheless set the fire again. Again I put it out but I began to glow. They set it again and once more I blew it out but they figured out someone was doing it. The trolls began to search the Dwarves and found none of the spit doing it and turned to us. Hurridly the Dwarves and Bilbo moved to hide my still glowing form but the trolls saw it. The biggest troll moved to us and caught sight of me and lifted me from behind my half of the Company. It was then my treacherous glow left me. Bilbo then shot up.

"Stop! You are doing it wrong!" Biblo squeaked,

"What?" The biggest one questioned, placing me back down as he was now distracted.

"That's not how you cook a Dwarf," Bilbo continued sounding more confident by the second. "These Dwarves are filthy, you would be tasting them for days." I looked at Bilbo with suspicion in my eyes before realizing just what he was doing.

"Hey!" Kili shouted, clearly offended by what Bilbo was saying and not catching on either.

"How do you cook a Dwarf then?" Cooky troll asked. Yes I had named them according to how I saw them. Cooky one was the one turning the spit, Ugly was the ugliest Troll which happened to be the youngest and Biggy was the biggest troll.

"Uh...Well...Uh, you skin them!"

"Traitor!" The Dwarves trumpeted obviously outraged.

"Oh, I have never tried skinned Dwarf before. Get me filleting knife!" Cooky ordered to Ugly.

"Nonsense!" Biggy said. "Dwarfs taste fine, I would even eat them raw...boots and all. Nice and crunchy." With thst he proceeded to pick up Bombur and dangle him over his mouth.

"No, wait, not him!" Bilbo cired before the troll released Bombur into his mouth.

"Why not?" Biggy huffed.

"He's got...um...worms in his tubes...infact they all have parasites!" Bilbo said convincingly.

The troll let out an odd sort of squeal and threw Bombur back to us and he landed on the Dwarves, thankfully missing me by a centimetre. The Dwarves all groaned and a few shouted Bombur while Bombur shuffled off them mumbling sorry the whole way. I kicked Thorin the instant Bombur was off him and sent a meaningful glance at him hoping he would catch on without me having to say the words.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted at Bilbo. Thorin caught on and in turn kicked his nephew. I snickered at Kili's juvenile insult. Kili caught on and Gloin shouted " I have parasites as big as me arm!"

Kili joined in as well saying, "Yeah I have _huge_ parasites." The rest of the Dwarves including the ones on the spit started nodding and shouting about how they all had parasites.

Enough! Do you not think I know what you're doing? Ferret!" Cooky shouted.

"Ferret?!" Bilbo muttered a little loudly to himself but we al heard it. Suddenly Gandalf appeared on a rock behind the Trolls and raised his staff. I grinned at the sight of him.

"Let the dawn take you all!" Gandalf roared and slammed his staf onto the rock effectively breaking it in two.

"Who's that?" Biggy asked.

"Can we eat it?" Ugly asked as well. Right as he finished his sentence the sun hit them. We watched in complete silence as the trolls moved to cover their faces but with each milisecond their movements slowed as they turned to stone. Within seconds they were completely stone that was seated in a circle over a fire looking like errie sentinels. The Dwarves and Bilbo let out a cheer while I immediately concentrated on the fire and blew it out to save the Dwarves on the spit. Gandalf hopped of his rock and came forward, he knocked the sticks holding the spit up sideways so that the spit would not land on the embers of the fire and cut the rope holding the Dwarves on it. The Dwarves scrambled up and proceeded to help us out of the sacks. Bilbo released me and I hugged him.

"Well done Bilbo, nobody else thought of playing for time."

Bilbo blushed and stammered out, "I only worked off of what you were trying to do."

"Nevertheless Bilbo it was you who saved us with your quick thinking." I patted Bilbo on the shoulder and went to collect my weapons from the pile before moving to Gandalf. "Gandalf, those Trolls are too far down from the mountains. There must be a cave nearby or they would not risk the sun."

"You are right my dear, I just told Thorin this and that is where we are going. You did well today."

"No it was Bilbo who saved us, he deserves to be acknowledged for this not me. Has Thorin said anything to him in way of thanks?"

"No, the way he see's it, this is Bilbo's fault for getting caught."

I sighed, "He was only doing his job Gandalf."

"I know but I fear that the only way that Thorin will accept him is if Biblo does something either drastic or life threatening to save someone of the Company or Thorin himelf. Now go to Masbara, We leaving this accursed place." I nodded and left Gandalf to file into line with the rest of the Company to begin the journey again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hello readers, sorry I took so long again to write this, I have been a busy bee. Once again I would like to hear your thoughts and comments on my fanfic and where you would like to see it going. Please no flames **

**Tessastarchild**

"Over here!" Thorin shouted as we came towards the base of some hills near the edge of the Trollshaws, a couple of hours from where the Trolls had been. The awful smell really left him with no reason to shout because we could have just followed our noses. As we came closer to the smell, each of us except Gandalf and Thorin covered our noses.

"From the smell I would say that they have been here at least a year." I murmured to no-one in particular but I received a grunt of agreement from Bifur who was walking along side me. I looked shocked so Bofur explained, "Lass, he can understand the common tongue. He just can't speak it himself. He could talk in the common tongue before that blasted Orc stuck that axe in his skull."

"Is there no way to remove it?" I questioned.

"No lass, if we remove it he would die." Bifur flashed me a tiny smile and clapped Bofur on the shoulder before moving forward again while I muttered to myself. The smell inside the cave was a thousand times worse than outside and I could see animal carcasses mixed with human and orc bones. Any flesh or meat left on the bones was rotting away. It was this and the general smell of Trolls that made it so un-bearable and I found myself dry retching again near the mouth of the cave but soon pulled myself back together to explore the cave. Other than the bones of various descriptions there was also gold, jewels and weapons. They were piled about half way into the cave and covered with cobwebs because Trolls had no use for the items and also they were too stupid to know the true value of the items.

The Dwarves that had come into the cave with Gandalf Thorin and myself immediately rushed to the gold and jewels and began to pile it into an un-used chest lying off to the side while two began to dig a hole. I took a look at the weapons, particularly the long-range weapons. I managed to find two intact quivers full of un-used arrows and in near perfect condition. I pulled an arrow from each quiver to see if I would recognize the craftsmanship, I found them to be of elven craft. I lifted both up but strapped only one to my waist and walked outside to hand the second quiver to Kili. I found Kili, sitting on a rock smoking his pipe. I handed the quiver to him and he took them with a muttered 'thank you' but he would still not look at me. I sighed before perching myself on the rock beside him. "You know, we will be in this Company for a few months yet. You cannot pretend I am not here forever." I said while I nudged Kili. Kili however just huffed and walked away. I couldn't help the sad look that crossed my face so I faced the ground hoping that nobody had seen it but Fili had.

"Ash, do not beat yourself up about Kili. He will talk to you eventually, now I do not know what is going on with the pair of you but do not despair." I looked up from the ground and smiled a warm smile at Fili to let him know his advice was taken on board. Fili gave me the tiniest nod ever before turning to watch his uncle who was leaving the cave with Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves in tow. I noticed that Gandalf stopped by Bilbo and handed him a small-sword and said a few words to him while Bilbo un-sheathed it. It was a quick spectacular short sword but I heard something coming towards at great speed.

"Something is coming!" I hollered to the Dwarves and pulled my sword from it sheath on my back. I did not have to use it however because enormous rabbits and a sleigh burst from behind me, making me duck as they flew over the top of me and I was able to catch a glimpse of a familiar brown clad figure on the sleigh. I was able to stand once the sleigh landed and sheathed my blade. "Radagast! I was wondering when I would see you again." I said joyously but Radagast fixed me with a serious look and I knew his visit was for business only. I chose not to listen as wizard talk was normally kept between wizards but I did witness Gandalf pulling a stick insect from Radagast's mouth. I stifled a laugh while the Dwarves and Bilbo showed equal looks of disgust, even Gandalf had a mild look of disgust on his face. Gandalf and Radagast left the clearing which we were standing in to continue their private conversation and the Company just sat down to wait until both Wizards came back. We did not have to sit long before something happened.

A warg managed to sneak up on us from the hills above and launched itself at Thorin, Thorin however made quick work of the beast with just one swing of his sword before myself and Kili spotted another one behind Thorin. Kili shot it down quickly but it did not die so I threw one of my Sais and it met instant death from my blade landing right between it's eye. Gandalf and Radagast burst into the clearing thee second I pulled my Sai from the Warg having heard all the ruckus. "Who did you tell?" Gandalf thundered at Thorin.

"No-one!" Thorin shot back with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf roared even louder.

"No-one, Gandalf what is going on?"

"You are being hunted. We need to leave before the entire pack gets here. Those were just scouts and we cannot defend ourselves here." Instantly we sprang into action, grabbing our things.

"The ponies and horses have left." Dori shouted.

"Including Masbara?" I questioned.

"Yes her as-well." I did a kind of shrug knowing she would come back to me when it was safe.

"Gandalf, we cannot outrun these Wargs." I glanced at Gandalf while replacing my Sai back into it's holder.

"I will provide a distraction." Radagast offered while walking away to his sleigh and getting on to it.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, You cannot outrun them." Gandalf directed at Radagast.

"And these are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I would like to see them try!" With a flick of the reins Radagast was gone.

"This might just work Gandalf." I shouted at him as we began running at full speed away from the cave and into a rocky plain that reminded me a lot of Rohan. Gandalf was extremely spry for his age and he was able to keep up with my fast pace.

We ran and ran dodging from rocky outcrops to other rocky outcrops, always keeping Radagast in our sights when we could. When we could not see him his whoops and taunting to the Wargs and their riders let us know where he was. Sometimes he came to close to us which made us veer off track a few times but we still kept at our punishing pace. My lungs were burning by the time we came to a massive rocky outcrop. Ori almost darted out, thinking we would be moving again but Nori pulled him back. Nori shushed him quickly as we heard the tell-tale clack of a Warg's claws on the rocks above us. We all shrank into the rocks as much as we could so we wouldn't be seen but Thorin nodded to Kili from beside me and Kili pulled an arrow and set it to his bow, he moved out from the safety from the rock and shot the warg. Sadly he only shot the warg in the shoulder, both it and its rider came crashing down with a howl and a shriek. Dwalin, Fili and Nori rushed forward and tried to quickly end their lives but it was too late now. It's companions would have heard it and abandoned their chase of Radagast and his rabbits.

"Run!" Gandalf screamed and once again we were off but the orcs and wargs circled us as soon as we reached open ground. We all went into the defensive formation of a circle and I pulled my sword from my back.

"Where is Gandalf?" Dwalin shouted to Thorin.

"He has left us." Thorin shouted ack in a spiteful tone but of course I knew better as I recognised the area and I knew Gandalf was searching for the hidden pass to Rivendell. One of the riderless Wargs pounced at me and I immediately cut it's head off with one swing of my sword while Kili shot the ones getting a bit too close for comfort.

"Over here you fools." Gandalf shouted, popping up from behind a set of rocks. I grabbed Bilbo's arm and raced to Gandalf with Bilbo in tow. I did not realise there was a slope just behind the rocks so I lost my foot and Bilbo and myself went tumbling down it after Gandalf. One by one the Dwarves came sliding down until only Thorin and Kili remained above ground.

"Kili!" I heard Thorin shout a little panicky but within seconds both Thorin and Kili came tearing down the slope. We all waited in silence for an orc or a warg to come running but we heard the call of a horn that did not sound like an orc horn. Suddenly we could hear the sounds of fighting and sudden silence and we all started as an orc fell down into the hole but it was dead by an arrow to the heart. Thorin pulled out the arrow, "Elves!" he spat and threw the arrow aside as if it had burned him. Bofur who was at the head of the Dwarves in the tunnel said, "I cannot see where this leads, Do we follow it?"

"Yes I think that would be wise." Gandalf murmured in return while I slyly glanced at him. I knew where we were.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The path through the hidden pass was at least an hour-long and I thought we would never get to the end of it until we eventually came out of it, blinking from the sunlight that was much brighter in the Valley. While I was rapidly blinking to get my eyes used to the sunlight, I could hear the beautiful and mesmerizing sounds of the waterfalls of Imladris and I immediately felt at peace from the sound. Imladris really was a welcome sight after the stress of the last two days and I was looking forward to relaxing during however little time we spent here. I knew Thorin would not stay long due to his immense grudge of all Elves. The dwarves all had a stony hard look on their faces but Bilbo had a look of awe and sheer delight and Gandalf looked indifferent after having been here so many times in his long life on Middle Earth. I had only seen Imladris once before and I knew it would continue to amaze me no matter how many times I would visit.

"The Valley of Imladris, in the common tongue it is known by another name." Gandalf said but I could tell he expected Bilbo to answer and answer he did,

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispered, still with a face of awe. Thorin however turned to Gandalf with a look of barely suppressed rage.

"This was your plan all along!" He spat, "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemy here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this Valley is that which you bring yourself." To me Gandalf sounded like he was scolding a petulant child and I couldn't help but snicker from the other side of Gandalf. Thorin turned his glare of thunder towards me and I quickly shut up, Thorin then turned his gaze back to Gandalf.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small charge of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." With that statement and the same look of indifference Gandalf led us on into the majesty of Imladris and very soon we were in a courtyard of stone surrounded with beautiful statues.

I noticed an elf I recognised coming towards us and my mouth lifted up slightly in a sneer but I held my tongue to let Gandalf do the talking.

"Aah, Lindir, where is Elrond?"

"He is not here." Lindir answered with a look of happy smugness. I lost my temper then with the way he looked at Gandalf.

"Hey! Elf boy! Where is Elrond? And do not dare look at me in the same way you just looked at Gandalf or I will make you sing just that little bit higher." I mentioned towards his regions and smirked while I heard the dwarves roar with laughter behind me.

"Listen foolish child, I said he is not here so I think you should leave now." He snarled but I heard the sound of horses coming and I could pick out Elrond's horse from the distinctive hoof noise.

"Then pray tell, who is that across there? Is that not Elrond? How is it I can tell that Erond is here and you can't?" I smirked yet again at him and shot him an even bigger smug look but Thorin shouted something that I didn't quite catch. I caught on however when the dwarves pulled out their weapons and created a tight circle with the older warriors on the outside and the younger ones including Bilbo on the inside. I had to admire the way the old veterans protected their youngest even when it was not needed. The elves except Elrond rode up and began to circle the Dwarves on their horses and looked threatening down at them.

"Gandalf." Elrond directed at Gandalf in way of greetings.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf greeted back while Elrond swung off his horse and passed his sword to Lindir who looked flabbergasted and quickly passed it off to an elvish servant who had come down from the other courtyard above this one. Gandalf and Elrond continued their conversation in elvish for a little while before returning to the common tongue so we could all understand him.

"Strange for orcs to come close to our borders. Someone or something has drawn them near." Elrond mused.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf replied with a sheepish look. Thorin chose at this moment to step forward a little to make himself known to the elf and left the defensive circle.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain."

Thorin looked defiant as he answered, "I don't believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror of old. I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."

"Funny, he never mentioned you." Again I snickered but I managed to turn it into a cough before it left my lips, thankfully Elrond had not noticed because he spread his arms in a welcome gesture and spoke in elvish but Gloin took the wrong end of the stick and assumed Elrond was insulting them.

"No, Master Gloin, He is offering us food." I said with an amused look on my face. The dwarves then huddled in discussion, asking Thorin's approval which he granted with an incline of his head.

"Lead on." Gloin muttered


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I was separated from the Company and escorted to a room so I could bathe and change my clothes. I was looking forward to having the luxury of a bath because I had not had one since before I joined the company and I was very unclean in my opinion. When myself and my escort arrived the elf led me into another room adjoining the main room and presented me to the bath already drawn up with steaming water that smelled of jasmine. I happily stripped off my muddy clothes and slipped into the water with a groan of contentment. I chose to spend a little more time than I usually did in a bath because I wanted to relax my aching muscles before cleaning my hair and my body with the sweet-smelling soaps the elves had left for me. I left the bath water when it was cold and wrapped a snowy white towel around me, I ran my fingers through my now non-greasy hair with a sigh.

I strolled into the main room to see a female elf standing beside the bed with a green dress laid out on it already, I inwardly groaned but could not hit my squirm on discomfort. "I'm sorry, the dress is beautiful. It's just I don't wear them, I never have. Do you think you could find me male clothing to wear?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes, of course. I would hate for you to be uncomfortable during your stay with us." The elf smiled at me and grabbed the dress before leaving the room while I thanked her profusely.

The she-elf came back bearing a pair of black breeches and a white tunic that was obviously meant for an elven lord due to the designs of silvery leaves and the material of it but I took the clothes from her anyway, not wanting to burden her even more and went back to the bathroom to slip the clothes on being extremely careful with them because I did not want to tear them. I left the bathroom with the intent to dry and brush my hair but the elf had beaten me to it and was already holding another towel and hairbrush. She mentioned me to sit down on a chair near the burning fire and began to rapidly pat my hair dry, she managed to have it dried in record time and dragged the hair brush through my hair for a good ten minutes, leaving my hair feeling like silk. The woman placed a diadem on my head similar to my own markings and wove intricate braids into the sides to keep it in place. I am surprised to say it did the job because the diadem did not fall when I looked at my lap.

"Why did you place a diadem on me? I am an ordinary person." I asked her confused.

"Lord Elrond gave me it and instructed me to give it to you. You will be dining with him and the Company so I would suggest asking him then because he is a very busy man and I do not know the reason myself." I nodded in acceptance and allowed her to escort me to the courtyard that contained the Company and Elrond. Elrond stood at the sight of me being led in and he folded himself into a deep bow. My confusion must have shown rather amusingly on my face because the Dwarves and Bilbo burst out laughing. Even Thorin was chuckling away from his seat beside Elrond. I shot the lot of them a withering look and sat down in the only seat available which was beside Thorin as the rest of the Dwarves returned to their grumbling about the 'rabbit food', Bilbo seemed to be completely fine with the food but I had to suppress a laugh when I heard Dori trying to coax Ori to eat his greens. Ori was having none of it though and asked if there was any chips. I waited until Gandalf and Thorin finished their conversation with Elrond about the swords they found in the troll horde and decided now would be the best time to ask.

"My Lord Erond, I would ask you to please explain why you instructed your servant to give me this diadem?"

"I instructed her to do it because the diadem was left by your mother before your family settled in that village. It passed to you after her death."

I do not understand, my family were a simple family, they could never have afforded this." It was then I noticed Gandalf and the rest of the Company paying rapt attention to the conversation with knowing looks. I questioned them with my eyes but turned back to the conversation.

"Your family is far from simple, actually you are the Princess of your homeland."

"What? Gandalf, why did you not tell me of this?"

"I am sorry my dear child, but I was instructed by the head of my Order to not tell you."

"Ok, so I am royalty... but that does not explain why my mother left her diadem here." I directed at Elrond.

"Your mother left it in my safe keeping so that should she and your father be killed, it could not be taken. This and your markings give definitive proof that you are heir to the throne of Alagah, should you wish to return to your birthright. Your family was planning on leaving here and returning to Alagah when you were of age but the Orcs killed them."

"Orcs?! You told me it was the Villagers!" I narrowed my eyes and turned my glare to Gandalf who visibly squirmed in his seat and would not meet my eyes at all.

"I know what I told you but that was because of what Orc ordered the Orcs to kill your family. I do not want you chasing after this Orc, he will kill you within a heartbeat."

"Tell me who he is, I want to look into his eyes as I roast him alive like he did to my parents."

"I'm sorry child, I cannot tell you."

"Fine!" I all but roared at Gandalf and pushed myself off my chair, ripping the diadem from my head and threw it at Gandalf, "I won't be needing this, I will not return to Alagah without avenging my family first." I turned on my heel but before I bolted Kili caught my eye. He looked concerned and scared for me. This was the first emotion he had shown me since the night in front of the fire. It proved too much for me and I bolted from the courtyard, keeping my eyes trained to the ground so no-one would see my tears of frustration and a deep overwhelming sadness.

**Sorry to leave you guys with this short chapter, My next one should hopefully be longer. **

**Reviews please? and thank you to the people who have reviewed so far. **

**Tessastarchild**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I fled not to my room but instead the gardens of Imaldris. I wanted peace to sort through my jumbled mind and thoughts, I was a solitary creature now and I did not want any help but the gods would not even allow me that because a boy plopped down beside me and nudged me from my thoughts. I looked up in surprise, for I had not heard him coming at all. My eyes beheld a beautiful boy with shaggy brown hair, grey eyes flecked with blue and a noble nose and chin. "Hello there little one," I spoke choosing to shake off my dreary thoughts.

"Hello my lady, I saw you sitting here, deep in sad thoughts and I wished to cheer you up so you could marvel in the true joys of Rivendell. Also I happen to be lonely and I wanted someone to talk to. I am Estel." His youthful face lit up with mischief as he added in his last two sentences. I couldn't help but laugh and I answered him with a smile as soon as I sobered.

"I am Ashoka, but you little lord, can call me Ash." The boy gave me a big toothy grin while he jumped off the bench.

"Come with me, I would like to show you Rivendell." I nodded and stood up, letting the boy take the lead.

"How old are you little lord?"

"I am eighteen. I have been training to join the Dúnedain Rangers." Estel puffed out his chest to look more manly.

"The Dúnedain Rangers? That is a noble profession to want to join. I traveled with the Dúnedain for a time. In fact when I was with them, the twin sons of Elrond took me under their wing and taught me how to use my bow that they gifted me with when it was my time to leave," I mused while the memories flashed before my eyes.

"You must tell more of your time with them, I know Elrohir and Elladan very well. They are my adoptive brothers."

"They are? Tell me, where are your parents?" I will admit I payed no attention to my surroundings or what he pointed out to me as we walked because I was paying far too much attention to the conversation between us.

"My father died by orcs but my mother is still alive, she lives here where Lord Elrond allowed us to make our home" I smiled at the boy fortune.

"You must be very special for Elrond to take you in."

"Come, I will show you why." Estel turned off our path and led me across the grass past a courtyard I had not seen before. Estel went just to the side of the courtyard while I stood staring at it with intrigue. It seemed to be calling me to it so I walked slowly forward and touched the stone around my knee level. My heart gave a jolt and my eyes began to glow with the same blue tone they took when I was using my powers, but I had never experienced this before. I saw flickering images before my eyes; men, elves, dwarves and even hobbits either seated, standing, arguing or hiding behind pillars and bushes around the courtyard. I removed my hand with a look of bewilderment to find Estel standing beside me giving me an odd look. "Are you alright my lady?"

"Yes, this courtyard had destiny about it," I crinkled my brow wondering where those words came from.

"Alright, did you see anything or do you just know?"

"I saw men, elves, hobbits, dwarves and a wizard here talking, arguing and standing with an evil presence in the middle, coming from that pedestal. Something will be decided here which will change the future of Middle Earth forever."

"Perhaps you should tell Elrond or maybe Gandalf?"

"No! I mean, I do not think that I should, for all I know it will never happen." Estel gave me a hard look but decided to leave it alone for now. He mentioned with his head to lead me forward once more to the inside of a massive library with stairs leading to that courtyard to one side whilst the other led up to a walkway. Estel bounded up them with me not far behind.

We came to a stop at a statue holding some sort of stone tray with possibly the most terrifying painting across from it. I walked up to the painting to study it; "This is Sauron and Isildur on the slopes of Mount Doom," Estel informed me, "Lord Elrond was there, acting as herald for Gil-galad. He saw Sauron's final moments and tried to persuade Isildur to destroy the Ring of Power, even led him into the heart of Mount Doom but the ring became Isildur's Bane for he could not bring himself to destroy it. It corrupted his heart during the short time he had it." By the end of his tale I had turned to the statue and lifted the still intact swords hilt. The rest of the sword lay in pieces atop the stone tray.

"And this is Narsil I presume?" I questioned

"Yes, one day it will be my sword." I turned my face to look at him with a mask of shock on my face but I noticed a ring on his finger as he moved his hair from his face; the ring of Barahir!

"You are the lost heir to the throne of Gondor and Arnor!" It wasn't a question. Estel sighed,

"Yes I am, but I do not want it."

"Why ever not?"

"It is not my fate."

"We have no fate but that which we make for ourselves little lord," I placed the sword down and left Estel, who was deep in his own thoughts, after placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

I decided to go back to my room because I now realized how late it was. Whilst on my way back, Thorin appeared walking from the corridor that held my room. I nodded in greeting which he returned but grabbed my hand to stop me passing him.

"We leave tomorrow before dawn, however I need you to have a clear head. Gandalf told me that you will lead us over the mountains."

"Did he?" I replied rather rudely.

Thorin shook his head at my hostility. "Yes, would you like to talk about what you learned today?"

Feeling quite guilty at Thorin's kind question I nodded with a smile of agreement, allowing Thorin to fall into step beside me. When we arrived I took a seat in fron of the roaring fire and Thorin took the seat opposite mine.

"Before we begin, Gandalf had already told the Company of your heritage."

"When?"

"He told us the night you had the nightmare, we were all worried so he told us."

"So you all knew before I did?"

"Yes, we thought he would tell you at some point, rather than allowing you to find out from a stranger. Did you mean what you said about how you will not return to Alagah without defeating the orc who ordered you and your family's deaths?"

"Yes I did, I will never stop hunting him."

"Will you continue on with the Company and help us complete our quest first? I have a feeling we will greatly need your help in the coming months."

"I will, I swore my loyalty to you until either you or one of nephews sit on the throne and the dragon has been destroyed. I must ask though why now, and why Erebor? I thought the dwarves of Erebor found peace in the Blue Mountains on the edge of Forlindon. I thought it was you yourself that found them peace."

"I know, I found peace for my people but not for myself. Smaug has not been seen in sixty years. If he is dead or if others hear of the birds returning to the mountain, they will seek to steal the gold which rightfully belongs to my people. Also the elves want the Arkenstone. It is vital we reach Erebor first."

"I understand."

"Ash, I know you are royalty and feel you must return, if you choose not to you will always have a place with us. Your home will most likely be a lot more different now since your family escaped."

"Thank you Thorin, I will put a lot of thought into it." Thorin patted my knee in a fatherly way and left the room, leaving me to crawl into my bed. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**This chapter was more of a filler with a lot of dialogue and I really wanted to introduce Aragorn/Estel into the mix. The story will return back to the Hobbit journey with the next chapter and I want to thank ****Calla Mae ****who has graciously agreed to Beta for me. I cannot thank her enough. **

**Reviews? Question? hit the button or pm **

**Tessastarchild**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I was woken an hour before dawn by Bifur who shook me a little more than needed and spoke to me in gruff Khuzdul, I did however manage to get the jist of it and dragged my sorry behind out of my uncommonly comfy bed. Once standing Bifur nodded and left the room to allow me to dress and sort my rat's nest style of bed hair. It took me under ten minutes to get myself sorted and be out the door walking towards the Dwarves' courtyard.

The Dwarves all looked up from their conversations when I arrived at the top of the stairs making me feel as though I had walked into something I should not be privy to but Bilbo gave me a very comforting smile as I walked down the stairs to stand by him. I decided to do a last-minute check of my weapons while we waited for Thorin and his nephews to come down and join us. All my weapons were in fine condition but I really needed to be careful with the amount of arrows I used because I didn't have a full quiver. Thorin and his nephews finally came down fully armed and moody looking. Fili smiled at me whereas Kili ignored my presence again; he didn't even glance my way. I returned a sorrowful smile to Fili and got in front of the line with Thorin and Balin behind me.

The way out of Rivendell was surprisingly quiet and I began to feel uneasy the further we went. It continued on until we came to the last bridge leading out of Rivendell and into the mountains. The feeling hit me tenfold so I stopped the company and held my finger to my lips, motioning for silence. I led them quietly as I could and bade them hide under the bridge where there was still land. Thankfully there was just enough land to hold them all. "I need to take a look around Thorin, I think someone is here. Please be silent and do not follow no matter what you hear," I whispered with urgency. Thorin nodded and I slipped back up and onto the bridge just in time for Lindir to come speeding towards me from the direction of the Last Homely House.

"Where are the dwarves?" Lindir snarled at me.

"I do not know, I am leaving to go to visit Lorien. I am not part of the Company anymore. Really I think you should go back and search Rivendell properly instead of accusing me," I was now beginning to become seriously annoyed with this elf's distain for me

"Do you think me stupid? I know you are covering for them."

"Use your elf eyes for once Lindir! Do you see them anywhere near here?"

"No, you must be a diversion. I will tell Lord Elrond."

"Go tell Lord Elrond, you will not find me here when you both come back to get me."

"Then you will come with me. I have strict orders not to allow you or that pack of animals to leave," Lindir grabbed me and began dragging me back towards Rivendell. I glanced behind me to see Thorin peeking out from under the bridge. I started resisting just long enough to mask the noise of me pulling my dagger from my belt with my free hand. I flipped the blade round and hit Lindir right on the sweet spot on the back of his head, effectively knocking him out. He fell face first into the grass and I allowed myself to laugh at his misfortune before spinning back around and running back to the bridge. The Company came out as I neared them and I took my place back in front leading them over the bridge and into the foothills of the Misty Mountains.

It took us two days to leave the foothills and immerse ourselves into the Mountains. The going was not easy because the rain started once we were a quarter of the way into the mountain and did not let up for nothing. All of us were soaked and our moods reflected heavily. The company was in complete silence, each of us preferring to pay attention to our footing so we would not slip and fall to our deaths on the narrow path. Lightening flashed overhead illuminating our path for that precious few seconds but was swiftly followed by the deep rumblings of thunder that caused the ground to vibrate. My foot slipped and I grabbed the wall to keep myself steady.

"We've got to find shelter!" Dwalin shouted from the back of our line.

"There is none behind us Master Dwalin, We must keep going until we find something!" I shouted back down the line.

"Keep an eye on the hobbit!" Thorin yelled back to whomever was near Bilbo at the time.

"Stay close to the wall, use the rocks beside us as a handhold. The rain is becoming heavier," I shouted once more down the line before continuing on with Thorin close behind. I kept my hand on the wall because the rain was causing a tiny river on the path and it was making me slip more than I would like to, but Thorin helped me by placing a hand on my belt after the third time. Suddenly we heard a shout and turned to see Bilbo had slipped and propelling his arms like a windmill to keep himself on the path. Dwalin grabbed him quickly and shoved him against the wall. Everything became darker for a split second and there was an an almighty crash from above us. All of us looked up to see a boulder had hit the cliff face above us but quickly we shielded ourselves against the cliff face with our arms raised to protect our heads. The Dwarves were all shouting but the stones missed us thankfully.

"Stone giants!" Bofur yelled while pointing into the very near distance where the rocks seemed to be moving and took the shape of a very large man like object. "I thought they were only legends!" Bofur yelled again.

Another giant came into view from the left, stretched out its massive hand and took more rock from the top of our cliff face. More rock rained down on us and a particularly sharp bit cut my arm that was raised above me to shield me. We waited until the stone fall passed before Thorin roared, "We have to keep moving! Go!" We moved as swiftly as we could but the rock from under our feet moved out from the rock face taking us with it. We were on the knees of another giant! The rock split creating a divide in the Company taking Fili and Bilbo with Dwalin, Bifur, Bombur, and Bifur.

"Fili! Take my hand," Kili called to his brother while stretching his hand out to the crouched Fili on the other knee but the knee moved further away from us as the giant began walking. We could only watch in horror while another giant came up to ours and punched its head. The Giant began to topple taking us with it. We were safe however, being near the mountain anyway but the others were not. The knee drove towards the cliff face. The knee crashed into the mountain and the dwarves and Bilbo disappeared.

"Fili!" Thorin screamed from behind me and shoved me out the way while he rushed to the area the knee had crashed into. The other Dwarves raced after him leaving me to come up behind them. I heard noises of happiness however and came round the face to see the other Dwarves alive and well but there was no sign of Bilbo.

"Where is Bilbo?" I asked worried. The Dwarves began looking around us while I looked to the drop. I heard a muffled whimper and immediately clapped eyes on Bilbo clinging to the wall for dear life but I could see his fingers slipping. With no second thought I dropped down on my stomach and reached my hands out to him.

"Grab my legs or my belt!" I shouted back to the dwarves while Bilbo grabbed my hands. What I was not expecting was the sudden weight. Before the dwarves could grab me I slipped nearly off the cliff before a multitude of hands grabbed my belt and legs. I did not expect Bilbo to be this heavy and I cried out at the extra strain on my arms.

"Pull me up!" I roared at the dwarves and they began to pull me back while Thorin dropped down to help with Bilbo and to take some of the strain off my arms. "Bilbo you will have to climb over me, my arms cannot take this for much longer," I said to Biblo and he nodded. I pulled Bilbo up as much as I could and Thorin took his belt to hoist him higher into the arms of Dwalin. Thorin slipped, loosing his foothold so I grabbed him quickly. Again I shouted to the Dwarves to pull me up and they all gave a great heave which succeeded in pulling both myself and Thorin up in one go. Once back on the path I sat down to collect my strength and breath.

"Thank you," Thorin said while he pulled me to my feet. I nodded to him and he released my shoulder and turned to the Company again.

"I thought we had lost our burglar," Bofur said with a relieved sigh.

Thorin however turned with a dark look on his face,"He's been lost since he left the Shire," Thorin growled. "He should never have come."

"Thorin that was not needed. He could not have helped the giant's knee slamming into the cliff or himself being left to hold onto a cliff face while the others fell safely onto the path again," I asserted becoming quite annoyed with Thorin's disregard for the hobbit who had become my friend.

"Do not think to correct me girl! I am your king and I do not allow such insolence from a spit of a girl like you."

"Not my king if I remember correctly and do you forget? I am now a Princess, you have no rule over me," I scowled at Thorin but he just huffed and shouldered past Bilbo. I fixed my glare on Thorin's retreating back while I walked with Bilbo and Dwalin in front of me.

We found shelter in a cave about fifteen minutes from the site of the giants. I could still see them moving and fighting whenever I looked back. I allowed the rest of the Company in front of me while I checked all around for anything on the mountain other than the giants but I saw nothing so I followed them inside.

"Scout it out, check all the way to the back," Thorin ordered while Gloin told Oin to check his pack for firewood.

"No fire!" I hissed at them "There are worse things than Giants in these mountains. We do not want to create a beacon now do we?" The dwarves took my words to heart and laid no fire. I chose to lay my bedroll down near the further end of the cave away from the line of Durin and closer to Bilbo, hoping he might feel better with my sleeping support. Bilbo shot me a sad smile as I lay down facing him and I returned it before closing my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**So far the Poll stands at fourteen for me keeping Kili and Ashoka alive and nada for me to kill them off. Do you love them that much? I will remove the poll when I next update a week from now so please get your vote in fast as you can. **

**Tessastarchild**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**This chapter is written for ****Fantasy Rider Elf ****who gave me the idea and deserves the recognition. Also thanks to her for people the most faithful reviewer I have who is always sending me messages with what she thought of it. **

_'ssssssssshhhhhzzzzzz' _ was the sound I woke up to in the dead of night. It sounded like the sand beneath us being sifted though but I couldn't be sure as I was still groggy from sleep.

"Wake up!" Thorin roared and I immediately shook off my grogginess but what happened next definitely woke me because the floor caved in and we were falling into darkness. All around me the Company was screaming, hitting off the walls and into each other. There was no end to our fall in sight. I slammed off a wall and fell off it right into Kili who grabbed me by the hand before I fell away from him and wrapped his arms around me. Finally I could see the glare of torch-light in the distance and it was racing to meet us. Kili saw it too for he rolled around in the air and pulled me on top of him so he would cushion the blow I would have received when we landed. I immediately let loose a barrier of air to cushion us all and save us from the hard fall. It allowed us to land safely but Bombur was the last to land and in effect landed right on top of our pile knocking the wind out of us.

"Bombur!" The Company cried.

"Sorry," Bombur muttered while trying to get off us but he hadn't needed to move as a multitude of warty hands grabbed him and dragged him off us. The calling of Goblins reached our ears then. I was grabbed next and they were not too nice about it, some even grabbed me in places that should not be touched and I shuddered in disgust but leveled a punch on the nearest one which caused it to shriek and keel over. I smirked slightly as the Goblins paused and that gave me the opportunity to start fighting them. The others in the Company were struggling to get the Goblins off them. I booted another Goblin away from me when three slammed into my back, knocking me over. The one on top of my back grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so I would rise up and five more came and took hold of me and dragged me with the rest of the Company who were all shouting obscenities and insults. I could not hear Bilbo among them and I hoped he had managed to slip away unnoticed.

The Goblins led us along many wooden walkways until finally we came to a rest in a large area in front of the crudest throne I had ever seen in my time. Sitting on it was a Goblin who was horribly fat with a bulging chin that reached the top of what I assumed was his chest. He was covered in warts, boils and sores. The Goblin had beady eyes and a horrific mouth. On top of his head he wore a crown, if you could call it that. 'So this is the Goblin King.' I thought to myself thoroughly unimpressed. The Goblin King stepped off his throne though it looked like it took him some amount of effort to move the massive bulk of him.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The Goblin King asked in a voice that was a lot higher than I expected. I had expected it to be deep and nasally for some reason. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" Not one of us answered his accusations or the aforementioned question.

One of the Goblins came forward who looked like such a kiss ass; "Dwarves and a human girl with strange markings." That Goblin fell back into the circle while another shouted from the crowds;

""We found them on the front porch."

"Dwarves and a human?" The Goblin King questioned, " Well don't just stand there! Search them and bring the girl forward," Straight away the dwarves began fighting trying to get to me before I was taken but there was nothing they could do and I was stripped of my beloved weapons. My weapons were tossed in a pile with the Dwarves weapons and I was dragged to the Goblin King even though I put up a fight. "Hold her on her knees and keep her arms behind her," The Goblin King ordered and I was forced to my knees and my arms were rather viciously pulled behind my back causing me pain, I couldn't hold back the wince of pain. " Tell me what you and the Dwarves are here for and I will spare you from allowing my people to have you," The King entreated me but I stayed silent, not even allowing a hint of a noise to pass my lips. The King ran his nail down my cheek and grabbed my chin to make me look at him, " I will give you one more chance to tell me." I spat in his face. " Bring me the whips and the Bone Breaker. If she won't talk after a whipping then one of those Dwarves will." I turned my head to look at Thorin and shook my head at him trying to convey the message that it would be alright and not to tell him anything even though I knew he so desperately wanted to. My head was forced back around and the Goblin King stepped around me and began to sing,

_'Bones will be shattered_

_Necks will be wrung._

_Beaten and battered_

_From racks you'll be hung._

_You'll die down here_

_and never be found._

_Down in the deep of Goblin-town'_

My dear god his singing voice was much worse than his normal voice and I hoped I would never hear him sing again never mind see him again. The whip sadly arrived and the goblins pulled my coat off and stripped off my tunic so my blue undershirt was on view. The Goblins then used their nails to create holes across the back of it. My arms were forced to be held out so I couldn't interfere with the whipping. The whip was brought down on my back the second the Goblins had my arms secured and all I could feel was this immense pain stretching all the way across my back from my right hip to my left shoulder but I refused to let out a noise, I couldn't help my back arching though. Eleven more times this continued and after the sixth time I could not control the screams of pain any longer. I head heard all the Dwarves shouting at the Goblins to stop with Kili being the loudest out of them but the whipping only stopped after the Goblin King commanded it. He picked me up by the neck and held me in front of his face.

"Will you tell me now?" Again I spat in his face. He wiped it off and threw me into the crowd of Goblins. Immediately they leapt on me and began trying to tear my clothes off. "We will put the youngest Dwarf on the Bone breaker."

"Wait!" Thorin shouted at the Goblin King, The Goblins and the King fell into silence and stopped moving, including the ones on top of me. I could not see what was happening though.

"Well, well, well...look who it is," The Goblin King moved off his throne that he must have gone back to when he threw me and bent down to look at Thorin, "Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror! King Under the Mountain," The Goblin King gave an over theatrical bow then paused "Oh! But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain," He taunted, laughing at Thorin. "And you're not a King, which makes you nobody really…'' I could actually imagine Thorin's face right about now. It would be dark and full of thunder.

"I know someone who'd pay a pretty price for your head." I immediately stiffened knowing who exactly the hulking Goblin was talking about, ""Just the head, nothing attached," A few Goblins tittered on top of me, "Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours. The pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," With Thorin's last sentence he didn't sound so certain.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you? The King snickered and I heard him talk to a goblin saying, "Send word to the pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize!"

About a minute later I heard a sword being unsheathed and a great shriek resounding throughout the caverns. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver!" The Goblin King shouted with fear in his voice. The Goblins went crazy and began to crowd us, I could hear the Dwarves fighting to get loose and I began fighting my way out of the Goblins on top of me. Kili raced over and threw the remaining Goblins off me and swept me off the floor and into his arms. The Goblins overcame the fighting dwarves and Thorin fell to the ground and a goblin tried to cut off his head. A great burst of light blinded up and blew us off our feet.

"Take up arms! Fight!" Came the voice of Gandalf, the Dwarves and myself all lunged for our weapons. The Goblins crowded us and I immediately started glowing and flames appeared in my hands. The flames got bigger and bigger until they covered my body, thankfully not burning my clothes then I raised my hands and sent forth a great burst of flames that incinerated the Goblins closest to me and left the rest with horrible burns. I then blew a force field to sweep the rest of the Goblins off the platform.

"Run!" Gandalf roared and Kili grabbed my hand from behind me and threw my tunic and coat over my shoulders. I re-took his hand as soon as I had pulled them back on and we ran as fast as we could along the platforms. I dealt with the platforms to the sides of the caverns while the other Dwarves and Gandalf fought the ones in front; I was the only one who had powers that could reach them. On and on we ran and Kili never let go of my hand. Gandalf tried to move a round rock from the walls of the caverns and I blasted it with a force field to bring it down and onto our walkway. Gandalf pushed it and it began rolling, squashing any living thing in its way. It was extremely effective and we were able to run behind it. Gandalf was distracted however with Goblins when the rock rolled off the walkway so myself and Kili took the lead. The Goblins were firing arrows so Kili turned his sword to the flat side that surprisingly managed to protect him then grabbed a ladder to protect himself more. While the Goblins were preparing to fire more Kili brought the ladder down over their heads. Fili ran forward to help him and Kili released my hand. The brothers swung the ladder from side to side then it passed over the side of the platform causing those Goblins to fall. The rest of the Dwarves grabbed onto the ladder then and used it as a battering ram to get through the Goblins until they came to a hole with no platform covering it and Kili threw the ladder over it creating a convenient way over it. The last one over it kicked the ladder away, cutting off the Goblins from us.

Goblins began swinging down from platforms so myself and Thorin cut the ropes holding the platform opposite where they came from and causing the swinging Goblins to wrap around the falling platform and fall with it. We then cut the ropes holding our platform up and used it as a swing to get to another platform that was not crowded with Goblins. We thought we were home free but The Goblin King burst up from underneath us and blocked our way. He shoved Gandalf back but Gandalf was caught by Nori and Ori.

"What will you do now?" the Goblin King jeered at Gandalf whilst Nori and Ori pushed Gandalf back into a standing position. Gandalf took a split second to think before he poked the Goblin in the eye with his staff and drew Glamdring across his belly. "Aye, that will do it," the Goblin King croaked before Gandalf slashed under that horrible chin, silencing him forever. The Goblin King fell face first onto the platform causing it to shudder and break off from the rest of the platforms. Once more we were falling but not for long. The sides of the caverns came in at a point and caught the wood. Just when we thought we were safe however the sides broke and we fell again but this time it was a relatively short distance but it still managed to demolish the wood.

I was lying beside Fili with a piece of wood restricting my movement, It was pointed straight towards my lower ribs and one tiny movement would dislodge it. I felt Fili shift beside me and I grabbed his arm without looking to try and get him to stay still but the Goblin King fell on top of us then. I felt a tearing and an unbearable pain and the feeling that something was in my body that did not belong there. I started coughing and felt a liquid trickling out my mouth. Fili threw his wood off him and saw me, a look of horror plastered on his face. "Gandalf! Uncle! You need to come here!" Fili roared over the general hubbub of the Dwarves moving out of the ruin. I saw Gandalf scrambling over the wood to Fili and his face paled noticeably when he saw me.

"Thorin, bring the company here, I need everyone's help to move Ashoka." The Dwarves now all scrambled up the pile. The movement of it was causing the wood to move deeper into me and I screamed in pain. The Dwarves stopped their movements after creating a circle around myself and Fili and all their faces paled.

"Ash!" Kili cried and raced forward. He knelt at my side and placed his hand on my cheek, "Ash, please don't die. We are nearly there, look you can see the sunlight," he pleaded.

"Kili, we need to move her and get that wood out of her," Balin murmured to Kili solemnly. Kili looked at me then nodded as I began to cough and more blood came out my mouth. He took hold of my hand as Bifur and Dwalin took hold of the wood in my stomach. Kili squeezed my hand tightly as they tore the wood out of me and I screamed a blood curdling scream which had the Dwarves hair standing on end. Dwalin being the strongest lifted me up into his arms and ran with the Company into the fading sunlight as everything dimmed for me and went dark.

**So the poll is now closed and I am pleased to announce Kili and Ashoka will not die Next up will be the chapter that is pretty much my baby and will be uploaded quicker than I do most of my chapters since it has already been written up and betaed by the lovely ****Calla Mae**

**Thoughts? Comments? Please click on that lovely little review or PM button, I so look forward to hearing for you guys :)**

**Tessastarchild**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Song for this Chapter is : Two Steps from Hell - Love and Loss. This song gave me goose-flesh.**

There I stood looking over the sandy coloured buildings of Dale. I moved over the top as if floating to view the Great Front Gates of Erebor in the distance with its high battlements, banners flying high in the breeze, two huge statues on either side of the Gates and a waterfall falling from the mountain on the right. I blinked to find myself atop hillside to the left of Erebor, much closer to the Gates and I could make out all the individual windows under the battlements. If I so wished, I would have been able to count them.

I blinked again and I was within the mountain, I could see the throne of the king as a great bulk in the distance. The room had a strange green glow to it but I could see the floors were made of a green marble so I assumed it was from the torches and fires reflecting off it; this was what was giving Erebor its green glow. The scene moved again, I was standing directly in front of the throne watching as King Thror strode along the walkway and up a small flight of stairs to the throne, I however did not need to move because the scene changed but I was still in the same room, I was now facing a much younger Thorin a little to the right of me. He looked peaceful with no grey streaks throughout his hair, wrinkles or crows feet on the skin next to his eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue colour which made him look more noble as he watched over his soon-to-be kingdom. His grandfather was sitting on the left of Thorin with Thorin's father was standing on the other side of the throne looking just as noble. This scene dissolved to another, still in Erebor, and I stood watching as people milled up and down a staircase while others spoke on a landing in between two sets of stairs. I looked down as I seemed to be floating in mid-air, I could see the mines a long way underneath, glittering gold with the fires and torches down there. I could also hear the distinctive noises of tools hammering.

Then I was outside in mid-air, level with the battlements facing towards one of the statues, the wind picked up and caused the grass and brushes on the mountainside to sway and move, nearly being ripped from their roots. The banners on the battlements began to move back and forth eventually moving violently enough that if it touched anyone, they would have the feeling of being whipped. I stood on the battlements now safely away from the banners, Balin stepped out looking less grey but he still had his intelligent eyes and grandfatherly nature about him. He was investigating the high wind for it had made its way into Erebor. I moved inside once again around the pillars that separated the battlements from the inside of Erebor, I could see dwarves running down stairs and up onto the walkway with the pillars. As they got closer I could make out Thorin who was closely followed by an unknown dwarf. They both ran onto the battlements and I moved again to see Thorin's face. He stepped backwards, realizing what was creating the wind with a look of horror but also knowing on his face. Thorin ran back shouting "Dragon!" as he reached a balcony letting his people know to run and save themselves. The dwarves all began running and shouting dragon to alert the others not within hearing range. I turned around to face Balin who was looking towards Thorin but he turned back around as a massive noise was heard and a flaming tree flew past the battlement. More fire hit the battlements like molten lava and the banners burst into flame, still flapping in the wind. Thorin raced straight through me as if I was not there and grabbed Balin, dragging him backwards behind a pillar as more flame erupted forth. They got there in the nick of time and I moved so I was facing Balin as a pause happened with the flame. His mouth was open with shock and he was trying to catch his breath. Thorin still had a hold of Balin but turned his face away, as more fire came, to protect his face.

I was floating again over Dale with an orange dragon kite in front of me and a little light fading into dark blue coloured bird shaped kite a little way from me. I watched them flutter and dance in the small wind before a stream of fire incinerated both. I came down to stand on the walls of Dale watching two guards and a young teen catch sight of the dragon. Their mouths created perfect 'O's and the teen made to run but I never saw whether he escaped because I was not move away and saw a child wearing a cotton cap over their hair catch sight of the dragon and two adults ran, leaving the child behind. Suddenly I was the dragon moving over Dale and I drew near a tower with two guardsmen on it, they pulled their bows taunt with an arrow and released them but I simply blew a burst of fire at them and hit the tower with my tail effectively destroying it as I flew past. I was once again on the ground watching as the flaming tower fell onto the streets below with people running all around me. I could hear the cries of adults, children and babies alike. I saw the shadowy underbelly of the dragon as it moved overhead with grace and speed causing more people to run screaming for cover.

Again I was flying over Dale and a building burst into flame and collapsed in front of me as the dragon maneuvered over head. I was returned to ground level again as I watched as people were running or pushing, dodging debris down a narrow street with the foremost people tripping or trying to stay on their feet. I turned and saw a guard holding a bow as the fire raced forward and devoured him in a hail of screams. Again I was flying but to the side of the dragon, towards the main gate of Dale, the dragon sent forth a burst of flame towards the gate, setting it on fire. As I flew overhead I could see the flames tearing up the streets behind the gates and the wong of the dragon passed into my line of sight but I could not make out the colour of it because of all the smoke around. The scene dissolved once more and I was back on my feet, watching people rolling and screaming on the ground, trying to put out their flames on their clothing.

Again the scene moved and I was back inside Erebor; Thorin and Bifur ran towards the Gates leading their army, Thorin had his mighty sword drawn and they stopped a good ten or so feet from the Gates. I tried to see any other the other dwarves I knew but the soldiers had helms that covered their entire faces and heads. I turned to look behind me as I felt the heat from the flames getting through the gaps in the doors and essentially prying open the doors a little. I faced Thorin again and I could see his look of barely masked fear as he tilted his sword diagonally upward. He shouted something to his army that I could not make out as the paw of the dragon forced open the heavy doors in my peripheral vision. I could see its entire paw curled around the door making it look like a long matchstick in human hands before smoke covered everything. The beast sent forth another jet of flame that decimated the army except Bifur and Thorin. It was so hot the armour and helms melted onto the dead soldier's bodies and their swords turned back into a liquid version of their metal. I was just barely able to make out the outline of Thorin within the smoke and embers dancing around him. the scene changed again and I was facing a doorway in the throne room to see Thorin dragging his grandfather, who didn't want to leave his gold, through the doorway with his sword straight in front of him in case the dragon came near. Next I was at the front gates with people rushing out, women carrying children, possessions and food and men helping the injured. Thorin was still dragging his grandfather, when he heard a child's scream. He turned and saw a four-year old girl with blue markings on its hands and blueish black shoulder length hair. Thorin released his grandfather, urging him to go outside while he ran back for the child, lifting her into his arm protectively and took her outside. It was then I caught a proper glimpse of the face of the child. The child...

Was me.

**This is the last chapter I will be updating for a little while, I will be going to College to do my NVL in Dental Nursing, it is however only for three months so my updates might be few and far between but I will still be writing so please bear with me. Thanks guys **

**Tessastarchild**


	18. Chapter 18

Kili POV

I saw Ashoka's eye's close when Dwalin lifted her and I couldn't help the feeling of dread that took over me. What if she never opened those bright green eyes of hers again? What if I could never tell her my feelings for her? Would I ever hear her musical voice speaking or would I ever see the way her face lit up with her emotions? Seeing her hanging onto the last strand of life made me wish to hold her and tell her everything and apologise for all that I had put her through since our almost kiss. I wasn't the only one with a look of fear on my face; Thorin, Gandalf and Fili all shared the same look as me and I wondered if they all shared a similar sentiment as I did with her. I didn't have much more time to dwell on my feeling as Gandalf ordered us to run as far and as fast as we could into the daylight.

We ran on and on downhill in the bright sunset until we finally came to a stop when we felt we were far enough away from the caves to regroup and count our members. Gandalf did the counting while we all caught our breaths. "Where is our Hobbit? _Where is our Hobbit?" _Gandalf asked noticing that Bilbo had not appeared.

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost, I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame _me!_" Dori snapped looking quite put out.

"Well, when did you last see him?"

"I think I last saw him when they first came after us," Nori supplied.

"Well, what happened after that? Tell me!" Gandalf shouted to the rather scared looking Dwarf.

"I'll tell you what happened, Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin replied with quite a lot of hatred in his voice.

"No," Our faces all burst into a look of glee at the sight of Bilbo appearing from behind a tree. By ours I meant everyone's except my Uncle's who's faced had turned even more stonier at the sight of Bilbo. "'He _isn't_. Long gone, that is."

"Bilbo, we-...We'd given you up." I shot at Bilbo with surprise and glee still on my face.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili added pretty much asking what we all wanted to ask.

"What does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf said a little too quickly for my liking and apparently to my Uncle's dislike as well for he wanted his answers now.

"It matters, I want to know...why did you come back?"

After a moment of Bilbo staring at him he answered, "'Look, I-I know you doubt me, I know you always have. You're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, 'And my armchair, 'And my garden. See, that's where _I _belong. That's home. That's why I came back, because...you don't have one. All of you...A home...'It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can." With this sentence I thought Bilbo might have proved himself to my Uncle because after a brief silence Thorin gave him a nod which also meant he accepted his reason. I looked over to Dwalin who was still holding Ash over his shoulder, she was becoming paler and paler with every second we wasted her and I could see Dwalin's clothes and armor were stained with her blood. It was even dripping from his own hand. "Uncle, I think we should move on quickly. Ash needs help and fast." Thorin and Bilbo snapped out of their staring match at my words.

During this time however we had not noticed the growing darkness until a horrifying howl went up and we all started. We all pulled what weapons we had out except Dwalin who was still carrying Ash. Her eyes fluttered at that moment as if she could sense the danger but she did not move again afterwards.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin muttered looking sideways at Gandalf.

"And into the fire," Gandalf replied, "Run!"

We raced down onwards but some Wargs caught up with us and Bilbo luckily managed to get one right in the middle of it's forehead while Thorin, Bifur and Bofur dealt with the other ones easily enough as we continued running but our running space was running out and fast because we realised we were on a cliff! The only option we had was to either to stand and fight which meant that Dwalin would have to put Ash down, and she would be unprotected, or we climbed trees to get away from the rabid and blood hungry Wargs. Gandalf however answered our predicament by roaring,

"Up the trees, all of you! Come on!" All of us started climbing, jumping or swinging ourselves into the trees with agility that nobody out-with our race knew we had. Dwalin passed Ash to myself and Fili before swinging himself up. We rested Ash in between us on the branch and clung to her protectively but allowed ourselves the space to move ourselves and her if needed. The main pack of Orcs and Wargs stopped and we could not help but notice the leader.

He was a tall white Orc atop a white Warg. Instantly we knew exactly who this was and it seemed he never died in the Battle of Azanulbizar like we thought he had. He was possibly the most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my whole existence. Everything from his height, his claw that was shoved through his arm stump and his scars terrified me and his Warg had scars to match his own. Both of them looked as evil as each other. I tightened my arms around Ash, as if fearing that he could snatch her from me by looking at her. The White Orc rasped out something in his own horrible language that I did not understand while looking at my Uncle who had a look of angry disbelief on his face.

I guess he must have ordered our deaths because the Wargs without riders sprang towards our trees and began trying to get their jaws around some part of us but we were too high up so they couldn't reach us. They switched tactic and began to slam into the trees with their bodies in the hope that the trees would come down. Fili and myself dragged Ash to a standing position between us with one of our arms around her back knowing we were going to need to jump at some point. With a great resounding creak the trees started falling so myself and Fili used the momentum to propel ourselves onto the next tree and onwards until we came to the very last tree on the cliff. I placed Ash as close to the trunk of the tree as I could while we were attacked more.

Gandalf however had some ideas up his sleeve for he lit a pine cone on fire, I have no idea how, and threw it down at the Wargs, setting the dry grass on fire. He threw some down to us to light the ones we could reach at our level and we copied Gandalf. Bilbo was even lucky enough to hit a Warg on its snout and sent it fleeing with its tail between its legs like a dog. But our plan backfired and because of all the movement we had been doing the tree collapsed as well but the roots were strong enough to hold us over the cliff face. I grabbed Ash and held her until the tree stopped moving then shoved her onto the trunk as best I could while keeping myself on my branch at the same time. Ori was not so lucky because he lost his grip but managed to grab Dori's foot which put strain on Dori's arms on his branch.

"Gandalf!" Dori wailed as he let go but Gandalf was able to stick his staff out to Dori's reach and Dori grabbed it. Thorin seeing our struggle stood from his place at Ash's feet and turned with a menacing angry look on his face. He strode towards The Pale Orc looking every inch the king he was and let out a great yell before running towards the Orc with his sword raised. The Pale Orc smiled rather grotesquely before nudging his Warg to jump off his rock and over Thorin. The Warg caught Thorin with his back paw, sending Thorin crashing to the ground but Thorin regained his feet quicker than I thought only to be smashed in the face with The Pale Orc's mace. Thorin fell with a roar of pain. The Pale Orc was not finished with him however because he commanded his Warg to pick Thorin up in his jaws causing Thorin to release more sounds of pain much to our horror and The Pale Orcs delight. Thorin managed to get a good hit on the Wargs snout and it threw him onto a rock. The Pale Orc ordered his Orcs to do something which I guessed was 'Bring me his head'. And three of the Orcs on their Wargs stalked towards Thorin. All of us were screaming no but to no avail.

**Hello Readers, I am sorry for my long absence but I did tell you about my College course and that I would not have time to write as much as I want to. I want to thank my lovely Beta ****Calla Mae **** and ****DJxChick01 and her sister**** for the idea to write in Kili's POV. Kili's POV will be continuing until I decide to wake up our dear heroine Ash!. Thank you so much for your patience considering my long absence and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the rest.**

**to SuperN I just realised that I had not replaced those chapters with the new ones I had written with the correct spelling. I found it far to easy to write two l's instead of one. **

**Also followers as of now you are going to thoroughly annoyed with me because I accidently deleted chapter 2 so I have to re-upload the chapters to get chapter 2 to fit in. I am really sorry and I hope you can bear with the 16 odd email notifications you get.**

**You know the drill :) PM or Review please all thoughts are welcome. **

**Tessastarchild.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Kili POV**

The Orc that was ordered to take my Uncle's head put his sword, if you could call it that, to Thorin's neck and raised it about to do the deed when suddenly he was body checked by the most unlikely person imaginable that would run to my Uncle's aid. It was Bilbo Baggins! With the force of the hobbit's running momentum he knocked the Orc over and away from my Uncle and stabbed him viscously many times to end the Orc's life. Bilbo then stood in front of my unconscious Uncle slashing his sword back and forward to try and keep the advancing Orcs away from my Uncle. I looked at Ash and apologised quietly to her for having to leave her on the tree. I placed her down on the trunk of the tree carefully, making sure she would not fall, and sprang up with my brother to run to Bilbo's aid. We raced towards our Uncle hearing the rest of the Company's battle roar behind us as they too ran to protect Thorin and the brave little Hobbit. Myself and Fili reached the Orc first and gave our own battle cry to distract them from Bilbo who was still standing protectively over our Uncle. Fili slashed the Warg in the side as I went for the Orc sitting astride it and we managed to bring them down at the same time. Myself and Fili from then was a double team to be reckoned with as we tore down orcs and wargs alike.

There came a great whoosh overhead and I looked up to see giant eagles flying over the scene. They dived at the Orcs and their Wargs, never attacking us. They grabbed Orcs and Wargs up in their massive talons and threw them off the cliff. One eagle came and lifted Thorin up in his talons with a surprising amount of care and flew directly over myself and Fili. Quickly I turned and saw Dwalin who, had managed to get back to the fallen tree, pick up Ash waiting for an eagle to get them. I knew she would be safe now and I did not struggle as another eagle picked up myself and Fili in its talons but I could not help yelling out as it dropped us onto the back of another eagle. I turned back to the battle ground to see Dwalin and Ash being picked up and dropped quite like myself onto another eagle's back. Dwalin kept a hold of her the entire time to my great relief. I turned back around when I heard Fili's anguished cry of 'Thorin' and placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him as much as I could even though I shared his fear for Thorin's life.

The eagles took us over mountains, rivers and waterfalls until finally we saw a great stone structure in front of us. At the bottom it was surrounded by water, trees and vegetation. It was an amazing spectacle especially when I realised the head of the stone structure looked like a bears head with its jaws open in a silent roar. The eagles began to make a swooping descent and flew around it making sure to deposit my uncle first with Gandalf a very close second and Dwalin with Ash third. It seemed the eagles knew to make sure the injured were top priority; Gandalf must have had something to do with it. Myself and Fili were dropped off next and I immediately ran to Ash who had been placed on the ground by Dwalin. As I reached them I dropped down onto my knees and placed Ash's head on my lap; smoothing the hair away from her deathly pale face and watching her eyelids flicker as if in a dream. I paid no attention to my surroundings until I heard Thorin speak rather harshly to the Hobbit and only then did I lift my eyes from Ash's face.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!"

I looked at Bilbo's face at he looked like he wanted to say something but could not get it out but my uncle did not allow him the chance to talk before biting out,

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" he paused after this as if he was processing thoughts then continued on in a much softer voice that shocked us the most, "I have never been so wrong in all my life." I cracked a large grin as Thorin moved forward and hugged the speechless hobbit. The rest of the company let out whoops of celebrations and patted each other on the back.

I turned back to Ash after shouting over Oin to help me with her wounds. I did not happen to notice the silence as the others left us to walk to the edge of the rock. What I did notice, however, was the single peak in the far distance. I could not take my eyes off it as I stared in wonder. Erebor, our homeland I was finally seeing it even if it was from such a distance. It filled me with hope and I knew then that I would live to see it but would I see it restored? That I did not know and I did not know if Ash would be there with me to see it either. Her wounds were so grave and I worried for her life. I worried that we had left her wounds too late and she was slipping away from us. With these sober thoughts I took my attention back off the mountain and to the person who needed me the most right now. Oin had pulled her under shirt up and I could see the wound in its entirety. I could see why she was slipping so fast from us now. It was gruesome and if she survived she would bear the scar for the rest of her life.

Oin left us to talk to Gandalf about getting water since none of us had any because we had left most of our possessions in the Goblin's caves since we urgently needed to leave but Gandalf sent the Eagles who were still around down to get water and firewood and urged them to do it with the utmost speed. The eagles returned within seconds and I saw Bofur and Gloin scrambling to light the fire and get the water heated to boiling point. Fili came and sat beside me resting his hand on my shoulder much like I had done to sooth him on the eagle back. I took bits off my cloak that were not dirtied and handed them to Oin to help clean her with when the water boiled and he set about cleaning her wound and stitching the front closed with neat little stitches. Next came the hard part. We had to move her onto her front to get to the wound in the back to stitch that closed. It was not easy. We had to do it slowly and carefully so as not to rip her stitches at the front and it would be extremely painful for her but we managed to do it without waking her and placed her back on her front. I lifted her and placed her near the fire after after stripping off my cloak which I used to cover her and Fili placed her underneath her head to pillow it.

"Uncle, we cannot leave right now. I do not think Ash would be able to take it if we moved." Fili told my uncle while I clasped one of Ash's hands in my own rubbing smoothing circles on the back of her hand.

"I am sorry but we need to move, those goblins will leave their mountain as soon as it becomes dark and I do not want Azog catching up. Unless Gandalf will come up with something then Dwalin will carry her once more. The further we get from here the safer we will all be."

"Then you are in luck, I know a place within a day from here were we can all rest. I will ask one of the eagles to take her there before us. Beorn will see that she is taken care of." Gandalf told us much to my great relief but I could not help asking,

"Who is this Beorn? How do I know she will be safe with him?"

"I will tell you who this Beorn is once we are closer to his home but know this he would never harm her. They are great friends and it would sadden him greatly if she was to die so close to his home. I will call the eagles down again and ask that one take her." Gandalf gave her a worried look then let out a piercing whistle. The eagles flocked again from where they were resting and Gandalf spoke to the biggest one for a few minutes before hurrying back over to us instructing Dwalin to lift Ash. I pushed Dwalin off choosing to lift her myself. I slid my arm underneath her knees and on behind the top of her back, cradling her close to me as I walked towards the eagle with her.

"This is the chieftain of the eagles, he has agreed to be the one to carry her safely to Beorn's house. She should arrive there hours before us." I bowed my head to the eagle as Gandalf told me who he is and the eagle looked at me a second before bowing its head at me. The eagle then tucked its legs underneath itself and brought itself lower so I could place Ash on its back. I left my cloak on her to keep her warm and kissed the corner of her mouth. The eagle stood to its proper height and took off, carrying Ash away from us and away from me. I only hoped that when we reached Beorn's house that she would still be alive.

**I saw The Desolation of Smaug teaser trailer and I was completely fan girling and would not stop saying oh my god over and over again when Smaug was finally revealed. Sadly Kili and Fili didn't really get any screen time on it :( however thank you for your patience. I know I took a terribly long time to get this chapter up. I was concentrating on finishing up College. **

**Tessastarchild **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Kili POV**

"What do you mean you are leaving?" Thorin and Bilbo chimed at the same time as each other.

"Not for a few days yet but yes I have to go because I have other pressing business that must be attended to as soon as possible," Gandalf soothed.

Personally I was happy we were at the beginning of Beorn's land for I would be mere minutes away from seeing if Ash was still alive. I was practically bouncing on the balls of my feet in anticipation, but it seemed I would have to wait even longer because Gandalf decided he wanted us to arrive at Beorn's house in twos with five minutes between us. Gandalf and Bilbo would go first, followed with Thorin and Dwalin second then myself and Fili. We would need to wait for the whistle from Gandalf telling us we could make our way there.

Gandalf and Bilbo set off and I contented myself with pacing up and down, not paying attention to my surroundings, while I waited. I was itching to just run to Beorn's by myself and ignoring Gandalf's orders. I felt like every second I was away from her could count in her being alive or dead and if she did die then I wanted to be there so she did not die alone. I wanted to hold her and tell her I loved her and finally be able to kiss her like I should have done so many times instead of acting like an immature child who didn't know how to act on his feelings. She must have thought I hated her all this time and it was my own stupid fault for acting the way I did towards her and I needed to rectify it immediately.

I heard the whistle sound for Thorin and Dwalin and I stopped my pacing, deciding to go back to the bouncing on the balls of my feet. Fili came to stand next to me and gave me a pitying look while putting his hand on my shoulder to stop my bouncing. "Kili stop it, I do not doubt that this Beorn would have taken care of her while we made our way here. She will still be alive, I can feel it."

"But what if she's dead, Fili? What if she died on the way here and died thinking I hated her?"

"She never thought you hated her, admittedly sometimes your looks annoyed her but she never thought you hated her and I am very sure she heard you say you loved her before she lost consciousness. If she is dead then we will bury her befitting her station and mourn her and she will always remain in our hearts." Fili gave me a reassuring look and the sound I was waiting to hear finally happened, the whistle.

Admittedly we walked a little too fast to Beorn's house, passing bee pastures, horses and green fields but I did not care for what was around me. I kept my eyes on the ever-growing closer wooden house. On the steps to this house Bilbo, Thorin and Dwalin waited while Gandalf looked like he was telling a very animated story with hand gestures included to the tallest man I had ever seen. He could have easily have been seven feet tall. His hair was dark as night and he had a bushy beard to match it. He did not wear clothes like we wore. Oh no, he wore the black fur of some kind of animal that covered him from one shoulder down to his knees with the same fur on his boots that came up to just under his knees. He was quite a gruff looking man under those busy eyebrows on his face but he was smiling joyously at Gandalf, showing startlingly white teeth. He greeted us absent-mindedly. Then stopped for a second as if pondering something.

"Which of you is Kili?" His voice was deep and rumbling.

I stepped forward and bowed, "I am Kili, at your service."

"Ah, the eagle requested that you might want to see his passenger. Something about an emotional attachment. Please go inside, she is in the second room to the left."

I looked at Fili and Thorin, asking my question silently and was answered when Fili shoved me towards the door gently.

I stepped inside the room quietly afraid to make a noise, to be greeted with Ash lying on a massive bed. Her dark hair was spread out on the white pillow and it made her look ethereal, almost elf like with the paleness of her skin and the white shirt covering her with a white cover pulled up around her waist. I could see the shirt was covering the bulky presence of new bandages around her torso and belly. I smiled when I noticed she was murmuring faintly in her sleep which obviously meant she was still alive and fighting the death that was still so near at hand. I tore off my weapons and placed them next to the door before removing my cloak, coat and boots. I pulled myself up and onto the massive bed, crawling forward to lie beside her. I pulled her gently into my arms, placing a lingering kiss on her temple and settling beside her with her safely and securely in my arms. I murmured how much I loved her in her ear, willing her to come back to me so I could tell her every day until the day I died.

I must have fallen asleep however because I was shaken awake by Oin and Bofur, telling me to go get something to eat and to take a bath because I was smelly and they had all taken one already. I got up and started grumbling at the insult but not before I had placed another kiss on Ash's forehead and telling her I would be back soon. I scarfed my food down as fast as I could, not really taking any time to savour it and quite possibly took the fastest bath ever in my whole life before I was jogging back to Ash's room to find her awake and looking at Gandalf in utter disbelief and betrayal.

"My dear, I think we shall continue this another time. Master Kili here has been anxiously waiting for you to wake up," Gandalf said loudly enough for both of us to hear and she finally turned those pale green eyes to me. I waited for Gandalf to leave before pulling myself up onto the bed and sitting on it beside her chest.

"Kili? Where am I and why have you been waiting on me to wake up?" Her voice was raspy and husky from not using it except with her whispered murmuring and never had I heard a more beautiful sound in my life.

It took me a split second to decide if I should tell her now. I could not wait another millisecond to tell her but I did not know where to start so I just blurted out, "Ash, I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. I do not think I will ever be able to make up for it even with a life time of apologies. And before you ask, you never did anything for me to act that way towards you. I was silly and immature and I did not know how to act or understand the feelings I have for you, but now I know what those feelings are and I feel like kicking myself for not telling you sooner and for being so horrible to you. I'm in love with you Ash."

**Well looks like I finally woke up Ash! As much as I enjoyed writing in Kili's pov I wanted to wake her up. I know this is a short chapter but I promise the next one should be longer. **

**Tessastarchild**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ashoka POV**

It was safe to say for the first time in my life I was completely speechless and Kili had managed to make me forget my anger at Gandalf for a second. I kept opening my mouth to say something but ended up closing it again because I couldn't get words to leave my lips. _Kili loved me? _All this time I thought he would never return my feelings and that it was going to be a lost cause, I mean he had barely acknowledged my existence from our almost kiss until we escaped Goblin Town. It had been _months_! I felt joy and also anger at the same time but could show neither to him because my face remained passive. I saw his hopeful look drop and a look of sadness replace it as he turned to leave me,

"Kili, no! Please don't go!" I pleaded to him and thankfully he turned around to face me again, "I was just surprised is all and personally you kind of told me at the worst possible time but please know that I do have the same feelings for you but right now I have to see Thorin and I would like you to stay with me for this."

"I will go get my Uncle for you, you should stay in that bed since I do not think Oin will be happy if you got up just yet. I will be back in a minute." Kili left the room and I could hear his thumping steps retreat down the hallway.

I waited with batted breath until I could hear Kili's footsteps followed by even louder footsteps. The door opened and Kili walked in with Thorin,

"I am glad to see you are awake Ashoka, I do not think I have ever seen my nephew so worried before in all my life," Thorin gave me an uncharacteristic smile and I smiled shyly back at him.

"Would you like to sit down Thorin? I have something I think you would wish to hear." Thorin looked at me curiously but sat down in the seat closest to the bed as Kili took the one next to him. I sighed deeply as I figured out the best way to start what I had to tell him. I glanced at my hands before looking back up and looking at the two of them,

"Thorin do you remember when Smaug attacked Erebor?" I asked him

"Yes, I remember it like yesterday why?"

"I was there, you saved my life!"

"What? You are too young to have been there, you are only in your forties." His eyes flashed with anger because he thought I was lying,

"Yes I was there, because I myself am a reincarnation of that little girl you saved from the halls before the Doors of Erebor!" I snapped sharply at him, then instantly felt guilty at the look on his face.

"You? You were that little girl? How would you know that?" He had a complete look of disbelief on his face and I was just about to explain when Gandalf passed through the door and answered for me,

"During her sleep she had a vision of her past, She saw the destruction of Smaug to Dale and Erebor and she saw you save her in her past life, she died not long after Erebor."

"But reincarnation? That is a fairy tale told to children so they did not fear death!" Thorin muttered

"In her families case reincarnation is not a fairy tale, the Royal Family of her realm is reincarnated after their deaths, sometimes thousands of years later so that the realm will never have to deal with, unfairness, tyranny and imposters. Alagah is not Middle Earth nor Valinor but it has some similarities to Elves and what can happen to them occasionally. Look at Glorfindel of Rivendell, he was reincarnated because of the great deeds he did in Gondolin that took his life, he has obviously got a bigger part to play in the future of Middle Earth. Ashoka here was reborn because her God's must have thought she has a bigger part to play than being reborn years later. Her vision is true because Galadriel herself showed me the same thing in her Mirror years past when Ashoka was still a child." Gandalf took a great harrumphing breath at the end of his mini speech and sat down heavily on the end of the bed I was lying in. While I was still angry at him for withholding that information from me; I was glad he explained it to Thorin because I don't think I would have been able to make it that clear to him.

**Thorin's POV**

So this was who Ashoka was? That little girl I had saved from Erebor who died in my arms on the road to the Blue mountains. That explained why I felt like I knew her when I saw her in Bilbo's house in the Shire all those months ago, why I couldn't help but be anything but kind to her. Why I felt guilty for my words on the mountain and the fear I felt at the possibility of loosing her after Goblin Town. She had been my little Amaranth, It seemed the name her family had given her what quite fitting in a sense (_see authors note for the meaning)_.

I never forgot that little girl who I had taken from Erebor, I had been there when she asked for me to help her find her parents and family, and I had also been there when we found them all dead in the remains of her house in Dale. Her parent's had unknowingly saved her life by sending her to Erebor to pick up something from one of the traders in the Mountain. I held her in her grief, wiping her tears away and took her under my wing; unofficially adopting her but it seemed her grief is what took her life from her. She never recovered after her family's death and it finally took her when we were halfway to the Blue Mountains. I never forgot, seeing her eyes dim in death, I never forgot the anguish I felt when her last breath was drawn and I never forgot what it felt like to have a child of merely four years old die in my arms.

But yet here she was; reborn anew and fate decreed she would be with me again. I felt tears gather in the back of my eyes as I looked at the woman who had been the girl I thought of as a daughter in her previous life. I raised myself out of my chair and bundled Ashoka into my arms, finally releasing the tears I had kept myself from shedding. She hugged me back with what little strength she had. I felt like rejoicing but I settled for running my hands through her hair like I used to do when she was that child, like I had done when she died. I had her back and I was not planning on letting her die ever again, not while I was alive!

**Amaranth means eternal flower and it is of English origin, more boys are named it but it is a unisex name. I am very sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I had writer's block but I also want to thank **_**DJxChick01**_ **for giving me the idea to put a Thorin's POV in it. Hope you enjoyed it **

**You know the drill and press that review button **

**Tessastarchild**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ashoka POV**

To have Thorin holding me like that felt oddly like coming home and I did not want to let him go but he pulled away all too soon for my liking and kissed me on my forehead. He looked deep into my eyes for a second before telling me to rest because I would need it and left with Gandalf in tow. Kili looked at me strangely for a minute before saying,

"Well that explains why he was nice to you when he met you back in the Shire."

"Yeah I suppose it does, but this is far too much information to find out on day!" I sighed especially because I felt exhausted and I had only been awake for an hour or two at the most.

"Rest then, as Thorin said you need it and we can deal with all this tomorrow," Kili encouraged me so I lay down onto my pillows and fell asleep but not before I felt Kili kiss my cheek and the sound of the door opening and closing.

The next day I awoke with the sun and I smiled softly while stretching out my limbs, only to feel the shooting pain in my stomach. I had completely forgotten about my injury so I snapped my arms back down to my side. I lay staring at the ceiling for a few minutes until I couldn't take it any longer and resolved to walk around today whether Oin liked it or not. I hated being bed-ridden and I hated boredom even more. I wanted to explore my hosts house and I wanted to see the Company again instead of those that were allowed to come and see me. Mainly Thorin, Kili, Oin and Gandalf. I knew it was Oin's doing that not many had come in the night before when I had awoken, he probably thought I would be too weak.

I wrenched myself into a sitting position one-handed because I used the other to wrap around my belly to relieve myself from any pain, next I swung my legs over and placed them onto the ground. I gripped the bedside table and pulled myself into a standing position, swaying slightly from the lack of use my legs had become accustomed to during my resting. I carefully placed one foot in front of the other to get my legs used to it and began walking slowly towards my clothes that had been situated on a chest near the wall beside the door. Thankfully I managed to get there without too much pain or falling over and I allowed myself a congratulatory smile of accomplishment before getting dressed, equally as slowly.

I made my way to a large room by placing my hand on the wall slightly while I was walking, still with one arm draped over my stomach. I began to notice abnormalities with the furniture as I walked; the furniture was huge! Finally I came to the room, greeted by the sight of the rest of the company, minus Gandalf, sleeping on mattresses on the floor. Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. There was more of the massive furniture in the room, with a long table with many chairs taking up the middle of the room. I could hear the dwarves snoring away and I could hear Bilbo's snuffling snoring as well. This made me happy because I did not see him in Goblin Town and I had hoped he hadn't been lost in there. Suddenly sheep walked in from another door carrying trays on their back. I could smell the mouth-watering aroma of baking and honey coming from the trays. The sheep walked to the table, I took a minute to take in this odd scene before rushing forward to take the trays off their back and placing them on the table. One came towards me and gave an affectionate nibble to my coat which I assumed was a thank you then the sheep left again. The Dwarves immediately woke up to the smell of baking and I could hear them shuffling about on their mattresses. I realised how hungry I was and tried to climb onto one of the huge chairs but I gave a small cry of pain when I wrenched my stomach injury and gave up.

Fili and Bilbo appeared at my side suddenly and I gave a little start because I had not heard or seen them coming. Both of them immediately wrapped their arms around me exclaiming happily,

"Boys! Get up, Ash is awake!" Fili shouted to the rest of the Company not yet out their beds and the Dwarves got up and came rushing to my side, all hugging me, even Dwalin to my astonishment. All of them were speaking at once, asking me how I was, scolding me for worrying them and I blushed slightly, not used to receiving this much attention to them.

"Alright men, that is enough. Give the girl some room to breathe" Came the rough voice of Thorin who was standing at the back of the group. The Company all took a step back to give me some room and Thorin pushed forward with Kili to give me their own hugs.

"Are you hungry?" Kili asked, I nodded my head yes just as my stomach gave a loud rumbling noise which caused me to blush again. The whole company looked at my stomach and laughed at my expense. I smiled guiltily at them. Kili and Fili helped me into a chair and took a place on either side of me with Bilbo sitting on the other side of Fili and Thorin taking the other side of Kili. Fili and Kili both started filling my plate with more of the baked goods than I could eat before filling their own. My mouth watered at seeing honey cakes, and cakes with raisins in them with sugar sprinkled on top, there was even cakes with melted sugar on top to make it look like icing. I dug into it with relish and ate more than I had ever eaten but I still could not finish my plate. I pushed it away when I was finished and relaxed with a cup of some type of herbal tea. It had an aroma of mint and some unknown herb with honey and milk.

I turned my attention to Bilbo once my cup was done,

"Bilbo, how did you get out of that cave?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Ah, I suppose you weren't told; well when you were captured the Goblins did not even realise I was there so I got down on my knees and they passed me. I followed you for a short while but a Goblin just burst out of nowhere, attacking me with some kind of knife, I managed to fend it off but we fell. I was knocked unconscious but a patch of fungus caught me which I am glad for because I probably would have died otherwise. When I came to, there was a creature dragging the Goblin, the Goblin was half alive and attacked it but the creature hit it with a stone, knocking it unconscious. I followed the creature to a lake and watched as this creature killed the Goblin. Sting stopped glowing when it died so I believe the light going out was what caught this creature's attention. It came back across the water, surprising me from my hiding place. It was this horrible gangly thing, with only nine teeth, a few strands of hair, wearing the rags of trousers with a little pouch on them. I swear his eyes where the strangest eyes I have ever seen though, they were blue and bulbous and seemed to reflect on any light. It was probably the most horrid creature I have seen in my life. I managed to trick it into showing me the exit by playing a game of riddles. It got angry at me, saying I had stolen something from it and chased me around the caverns but unknowingly leading me to the exit. I saw the Company and Gandalf and ran out after them."

I sat there in shock for a minute with my jaw hanging slightly open before coming to my senses and snapping it shut, "Well Bilbo, I am very happy you managed to get out of there and back to the company." I reached over Fili and placed my hand on Bilbo's, squeezing it gently to show him how happy I was and he gave me a radiant smile before turning back to his food.

"You missed something else while you were unconscious however," Fili muttered.

"What did I miss?" I questioned.

"Azog the Pale Orc is alive."

"What? What do you mean alive? How do you know?"

"Well," Said Kili from my other side, "The Goblin King brought it to our attention as you know but we all thought he was lying until we got outside and it started to get dark, we heard wargs howling and we had to run until we came to edge of a cliff. We climbed the trees, hoping we could stay there until daylight because Orc's do not like daylight."

"But in the Orc pack was a white warg and sitting on it was a white orc, he was huge and scarred. He was missing an arm and had this sort of crude mace shoved through the stump. It was the same arm that our Uncle took off in the Battle of Azanulbizar. He spoke in the Black Speech and Thorin said a sentence, 'Azog, it cannot be.' Thorin fought the orc after the tree we were all on was felled by the weight of us and Gandalf's fire weakening its roots and was defeated but Bilbo saved him by killing the Orc that was ordered to take Thorin's head and gave us time to help as well. Then giant eagles came and took us away." Fili finished for me. Now I really was stumped and lost for words. I had missed so much while being unconscious and I felt oddly guilty that I had not been able to help them but it explained the marks and cuts on Thorin's face that I had not noticed until Fili told me about their fight. I endeavoured in that moment to not let them down again. I would be there by their side if we ever came across Azog and his filth once again and I had a feeling it would not be long before we did. I just hoped no one I had come to care about in these past months would fall by his hand or I would burn him alive.

**Longer chapter this time to make up for the shortness of the last one.**_** I hope you review and give me some feedback**_**. I might have to go on hiatus when I go back to College however because I will only be able to work on it when I can. Hopefully not!**

**Tessastarchild**


End file.
